


Ra-Se-N

by Drago



Category: LUNA SEA
Genre: Age Difference, Character Death, J is naughty, M/M, Sugizo is a teacher
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/pseuds/Drago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun jest nieznośny, agresywny i utalentowany, jest utrapieniem szkoły. Sugizo mimo wszystko, chociaż go nie lubi, stara się nauczyć go czegoś więcej, niż tylko matematyki, bo J jest wszystkim tym, czym kiedyś był, albo mógł być Sugizo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ra-Se-N

RaSeN

 

Było coś niesamowitego w sposobie, w jaki poruszał się Jun. Nie miał jeszcze siedemnastu lat, a poruszał się z gracją i pewnością siebie dużego, drapieżnego kota. Był jak leopard, potrafił sprawiać pozory leniwego, nieszkodliwego kociaka, by po chwili zerwać się do walki, gonić ofiarę do momentu, aż opadnie ona z sił i podda się nieuniknionemu.  
To była jedyna zaleta Juna, jaką Sugihara Yasuhiro, przez przyjaciół zwany Sugizo, zaobserwował u tego złośliwego, hałaśliwego, wulgarnego chłopaka. Sugizo lubił uczyć, miał wrażenie, że robi coś dobrego, czasami udawało się nawet pomóc jakiemuś zagubionemu dzieciakowi. Zwątpił, gdy na początku roku do jego klasy przeniesiony został Jun Onose, który z poprzedniej szkoły został wyrzucony za wdanie się w bójkę z nauczycielem wychowania fizycznego. Yasuhiro nie wiedział, dlaczego szkoła tak dobra jak ta, w której uczył zgodziła się przyjąć tego chłopaka. Nie widział w tym żadnego sensu zwłaszcza, że rodzice nastolatka wcale nie byli bogaci. Zwyczajna, średniozamożna rodzina. Matka, z którą rozmawiał, wydała się sympatyczna i zmęczona zachowaniem syna, i Sugizo naprawdę nie wiedział, jakim cudem młody Onose wyrósł na kogoś takiego. Na początku starał się nie zważać na opinię wystawioną przez poprzednią szkołę, różni byli nauczyciele i różni dyrektorzy, ale po pierwszym miesiącu wiedział, że to oni, nie nastolatek, mieli rację.  
Jun wywalczył sobie pozycję we wszystkich rocznikach i to wywalczył całkiem dosłownie, za pomocą ciężkich pięści oraz celnych kopniaków. Ignorował Sugizo, który niemal codziennie przypominał mu o zakazie farbowania i zapuszczania, przez chłopaków, włosów. Jun patrzył na niego z pogardliwym uśmieszkiem przyklejonym do ust i niezmiennie wracał z pofarbowanymi na blond, sięgającymi ramion włosami. Yasuhiro musiał jednak przyznać, że nie był najlepszym przykładem, bo jego włosy nie były ani krótkie, ani naturalne. Ale on był nauczycielem.  
Onose wcale nie ukrywał swojej niechęci do matematyki. Przeciągając się leniwie tłumaczył, że wierzy w to, co powiedziała mu starsza siostra. Siostra twierdziła, że matematyka nie jest potrzebna w dorosłym życiu, nieświadomie dokładając Sugiharze nowych zmartwień. Wprawdzie niewielu uczniów lubiło przedmiot, którego nauczał, ale tylko jeden z nich był na tyle bezczelny by go ignorować.   
Prawda była taka, że Sugizo nienawidził gówniarza i najchętniej wywaliłby go ze szkoły z taką opinią, że już żadna szkoła by go nie przyjęła i musiałby iść do pracy. Doprowadzenie go do tego stanu zajęło Onose niecałe trzy miesiące i to był absolutny rekord w dwudziestoczteroletnim życiu Yasuhiro. 

Inoe Kiyonobu w milczeniu słuchał tyrady na temat jednego z uczniów. Chłopak musiał być okropny, ale Inoe czuł coś na kształt podziwu. Po raz pierwszy, odkąd znał Sugizo, ktoś wywołał w nim tyle emocji, zmusił do takiej wściekłości. Sugihara był zazwyczaj władczym, pewnym siebie mężczyzną, który zawsze dostawał to, czego pragnął, a tu zwykły szesnastolatek wybił go z roli.   
\- Ukradł motor, rozumiesz? I zostawił go pod szkołą. Oczywiście nie poniesie odpowiedzialności, bo tak naprawdę nie ma dowodów, podsłuchałem podekscytowanych uczniów.  
\- A dlaczego go porzucił, skoro już ukradł? - zainteresował się Kiyonobu.  
\- Zacytuję ci ucznia, który usłyszał to od Onose. „Bo chciał się tylko przejechać, a poza tym nie miał kasy na paliwo.” Nawet nie po to, by go sprzedać! Inoran, zabiję go!  
Inoe przewrócił oczami, poklepał starszego po ramieniu, i wrócił do szykowania kolacji. Yasuhiro miał inne plany, które uwzględniały wprawdzie stół kuchenny, ale nie jedzenie. Inoran musiał przyznać, że to całkiem miłe ukoronowanie dnia, który spędził w ciasnym biurze na dwunastym piętrze wieżowca. 

Jun przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu, oceniając straty. Nie były wielkie, rozbita warga nawet pasowała do jego wizerunku kogoś, z kim nie warto zaczynać kłótni. Ostrożnie wytarł krew, przeczesał palcami włosy, które poplątały się podczas bójki. Powinien nosić ze sobą gumkę do ich wiązania. Zajrzał do planu. Matematyka, a on znowu nie odrobił zadania domowego.   
Do klasy wszedł dziesięć minut po dzwonku i z przyjemnością odnotował zmiany, które zaszły na przystojnym obliczu nauczyciela. Pozornie mężczyzna nadal był obojętny, ale zmrużenie oczu i lekkie drgnięcie kącików ust zdradziło jego stan. Onose przeszedł przez klasę spokojnym, rozluźnionym krokiem i zajął miejsce pod oknem, powoli wyjął książkę, zeszyt i długopis, znalazł też chwilę na pogadanie z sąsiadem.   
\- Onose, przeczytaj wyniki, które ci wyszły w zadaniu.  
\- Zapomniałem zrobić - powiedział blondyn tonem, który jasno sugerował inną odpowiedź.  
„Doskonale wiedziałem, że jest coś zadane, ale to zignorowałem.”   
\- To trzeci raz w tym tygodniu, a mamy środę. Zostań po lekcji. To może ty, Tonomura?   
Jun wyłączył się. Na dworze jedna ze starszych klas grała w baseball, oglądanie meczu całkowicie go pochłonęło.   
\- Masz zamiar zdać? - dotarło do niego pytanie nauczyciela, w którego głosie kryło się zainteresowanie.  
Klasa była pusta, chyba przegapił dzwonek.  
\- Raczej tak - westchnął Jun, chowając książki.   
\- A ja mam pewne wątpliwości, twoje zachowanie pozostawia wiele do życzenia. Tak samo zaangażowanie.   
\- Najwyraźniej nie potrafi mnie pan zainteresować przedmiotem.  
Doskonale wiedział, co było drażliwym tematem dla każdego nauczyciela. Zwłaszcza tak młodego, jak Yasuhiro.   
\- Słyszałem, że nie masz problemów z innymi przedmiotami, ale sam nie wiem, czy to moja wina, wina twojej siostry, czy też po prostu mnie nie lubisz.   
Nastolatek nie odpowiedział, uśmiechał się ironicznie, zachowując całkowity spokój, który działał matematykowi na nerwy.   
\- Ah, i jeszcze włosy. Upierasz się, jak widzę, przy tym kolorze i długości. Jest ku temu jakiś szczególny powód? Może jakaś ideologia, która zmusza cię do nie zważania na ocenę z zachowania, która zostanie drastycznie obniżona.   
\- Dobrze wyglądam, co jest doceniane zarówno przez dziewczyny jak i przez chłopaków.   
\- Na to będzie czas później, kiedy dojrzejesz, teraz powinieneś skupić się na ważniejszych sprawach.  
Onose oparł się o ławkę, nie odrywał spojrzenia od wciąż zmrużonych oczu nauczyciela. Rozpiął trzy guziki koszuli i chociaż było ciepło, Sugihara wiedział, że ten gest był obraźliwy i lekceważący.  
\- Rodzice.. - zaczął po raz kolejny.  
\- Ile ma pan lat, dwadzieścia kilka? Niedawno był pan w moim wieku i wcale nie wygląda pan na kogoś, kto był grzecznym chłopcem, więc proszę sobie darować te umoralniające gadki.  
\- Wygląd może być mylący, a tobie ktoś powinien...  
\- Sprawić lanie? - zapytał Jun. - Przełożyć przez kolano, zsunąć spodnie i zbić grubym, twardym paskiem?  
Głos blondyna był niski i mruczący. Nie było mowy o pomyłce, Onose sprowadził karę, jaką miało być lanie, do erotycznej zabawy, gry wstępnej. Jego postawa, lekkie nachylenie ciała ku Yasuhiro sugerowały, że to właśnie on miał przełożyć chłopaka przez kolano i... To było tak bezczelne, że mężczyzna nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Jun wykorzystał okazję i wyszedł z klasy, śmiejąc się cicho. 

\- A może ty mu się podobasz?  
Inoe starał się nie śmiać, chociaż wizja jego kochanka w roli obiektu westchnień nastolatka, wydała mu się dosyć zabawna. Sugizo odebrał to inaczej, prychnął wściekle, nabrał powietrza i wygłosił długi monolog, który wyjaśniał, co on sądzi o impertynenckich szczeniakach, którym wydaje się, że mogą wszystko.   
\- Żartowałem tylko. Bez obrazy, ale tacy chłopcy wolą chyba ludzi w swoim wieku. Na nastolatka to ty nie wyglądasz.  
\- I dzięki Bogu. On po prostu chciał wyprowadzić mnie z równowagi. Co mu się udało.  
I za co Kiyonobu był, w skrytości ducha, wdzięczny. Rozmowa na temat niereformowalnego ucznia zakończyła się, po raz kolejny, długim i namiętnym seksem, po którym Inoe był rozkosznie obolały.   
Kiedy leżeli w rozkopanej pościeli Inoran pomyślał, że ten cały Jun musi być trochę podobny do Sugihary. Chyba byli równie uparci i złośliwi, tylko Yasuhiro nie chciał, albo nie mógł, tego dostrzec.

Chociaż Onose był irytujący i źle wpływał na klasę Sugizo nie mógł nie zmartwić się, gdy w poniedziałek rano chłopak przyszedł z podbitym okiem. Siniak był naprawdę imponujący, obejmował część skroni i kawałek kości policzkowej, ale nie było żadnej opuchlizny, więc nauczyciel był pewien, że Onose nie bił się na terenie szkoły. Tym razem Sugihara darował mu czytanie zadania domowego. I tak kazał mu zostać po lekcji, co blondyn skwitował wzruszeniem ramion.   
\- Masz jakieś problemy? - zapytał mężczyzna, gdy zostali sami.  
\- Skąd taki pomysł? - odparł ironicznie młodszy.  
\- Masz podbite oko - Sugizo poczuł się jak idiota, stwierdzając coś tak oczywistego.  
\- Naprawdę? - zdziwił się Jun, szeroko otwierając oczy.  
\- No więc co z tym okiem?  
\- W niektórych kręgach tak bywa - kolejne wzruszenie ramion. - Wszystko w porządku.  
Sugizo rozluźnił się, jednak po kilku sekundach dopadło go zwątpienie.   
\- Powiedziałbyś mi, gdyby coś było nie tak?  
\- Oczywiście, że nie.   
Oczywiście, nauczyciele z założenia są wrogami uczniów, na dodatek on wcale nie ukrywał swojej niechęci. Odprawił nastolatka z uczuciem źle wypełnionej misji. Nauczanie matematyki było o wiele łatwiejsze od pełnienia funkcji wychowawcy.   
Następnego dnia Onose, zapewne by przekonać Yasuhiro o tym, że wszystko jest w porządku, wypchnął przez okno jednego z kolegów, z klasy. Ponoć nie zrobił tego celowo, nie zauważył otwartego okna, byli na pierwszym piętrze i chłopak wyszedł z całego zdarzenia lekko poturbowany, lecz liczył się sam fakt. Wypchnięty przez okno nastolatek próbował przekonywać matematyka, że nie trzeba zawiadamiać rodziców Juna, ale Sugihara był nieugięty. Onose nie odzywał się, jakby nie zależało mu na polubownym załatwieniu sprawy. Wieczorem Yasuhiro zadzwonił do domu blondyna i poprosił matkę, albo ojca, o przyjście. Przyszedł wściekły ojciec, jednak nauczyciel miał wrażenie, że źródło jego wściekłości leży nie w tym, co stało się w szkole, lecz w czymś zupełnie innym. Wiedziony przeczuciem, że i tak się dowie, nie zapytał i już następnego dnia dotarła do niego szeptana plotka, jakoby Jun podpalił własny dom. To było absurdalne i głupie, więc doskonale pasowało do tego wściekłego chłopaka.   
Z ciekawości, gdy tylko skończyły się lekcje, Yasuhiro przejechał obok domu Onose i faktycznie, połowa dolnej części była osmalona. Nic groźnego, widać chłopak nie chciał spalić, a tylko podpalić dom. Może eksperymentował z ogniem. 

Sugizo przepuścił Juna na drugi semestr. Po części, dlatego że blondyn zaliczył dwa sprawdziany, a po części dlatego, że jego matka przyszła pewnego dnia i poprosiła o kolejną szansę dla syna. W jej głosie słychać było jedynie rezygnację, nie nalegała zbytnio i właśnie to przekonało Sugiharę, że musi przepuścić Juna. Widział coś niestosownego w tym, że rodzice postanowili się poddać. Jako nauczyciel miał prawo postawić na nastolatku krzyżyk, to nie była jego walka, ale rodzice mieli obowiązek zajmowania się niesfornym dzieciakiem.   
Matka Onose zadzwoniła po przerwie semestralnej i tym samym zmęczonym głosem zapytała, czy Yasuhiro nie zechciałby udzielać jej synowi korepetycji. Zechciał, chociaż było to wbrew jego zasadom. Wolał nie pomagać po lekcjach swoim uczniom, mogło to prowadzić do niezręcznych sytuacji. Ale z Junem wszystko było inaczej. Poza tym podczas rozmowy słyszał w tle stłumione krzyki, nastolatek wyrażał swoją dezaprobatę.   
Umówili się na środy po szkole i sobotnie poranki. W pierwszą sobotę blondyn został dostarczony pod drzwi nauczyciela przez ojca, który ukłonił się sztywno i odszedł, nie odzywając się do syna.   
Jun miał na sobie koszulkę bez rękawów, poprzecierane na kolanach jeansy, które zatrzymywały się na samym dole bioder i znoszone, czerwone trampki, które niedbale zrzucił. Blond włosy lekko falowały i były poplątane. Chłopak sprawiał nieświeże wrażenie i...  
\- Masz kaca?  
\- Jak góra Fuji - potwierdził Onose, zwalając się na kanapę.   
\- Twoi rodzice pozwalają ci pić w tym wieku?  
\- A co mają zrobić, zamknąć mnie w pokoju? Wyjdę przez okno - prychnął nastolatek.  
Sugizo załamał się nieudolnością rodziców, po czym przygotował lekarstwo na kaca. Jemu zawsze pomagało, więc zmusił krzywiącego się nastolatka do wypicia całego kubka obrzydliwego płynu.   
Dał mu kilka minut i gdy wrócił z materiałami zastał Juna przy swojej kolekcji płyt. Zwalczył chęć wrzaśnięcia na chłopaka.  
\- Śmieszne połączenie, klasyka obok metalu, punk obok alternatywy - powiedział blondyn i zaśmiał się cicho.  
\- Znasz te płyty? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Yasuhiro.  
\- Większość.  
Onose posłał mu rozbawione spojrzenie, a Sugizo po raz kolejny poczuł się jak ktoś o niższym ilorazie inteligencji.

Właściwie to Jun nie był głupi. Nauczyciel musiał to z niechęcią przyznać, gdy chłopak bez większych problemów rozwiązywał kolejne zadania. Wystarczyło, by mężczyzna raz wytłumaczył, o co w nich chodzi. Jedyny problem tkwił w tym, że nastolatek nie chciał słuchać, gdy był w klasie, a w domu tym bardziej nie chciało mu się pracować, więc miał wiele do nadrobienia.   
\- Widzisz, matematyka nie jest taka zła.  
\- Tylko cholernie nudna.  
Sugihara obiecał sobie, że nie będzie się denerwował, więc zamiast wygłosić mowę uśmiechnął się wyrozumiale.   
\- To w środę po szkole? Trafisz, prawda?  
\- Nie mogę od razu. Mam... trening.  
\- Co trenujesz?  
\- Baseball.   
\- No dobrze, to o której możesz?  
\- O osiemnastej. Ale możemy dać sobie spokój, soboty wystarczą.   
\- Nie wystarczą, Jun. Zresztą obiecałem twoim rodzicom.  
\- Tak! Zrobi pan ze mnie rasowego ucznia! Maszerującą w pierwszym rzędzie, w wyprasowanym mundurku i śnieżnobiałej koszuli dumę rodziców i szkoły.  
Yasuhiro wątpił, by blondyn kiedykolwiek stał się kimś takim, ale wolał zachować milczenie. W końcu powinien wierzyć w to, że każdego da się zmienić.   
Osiemnasta. No to środy staną się dniem bez wspólnej kolacji z Inoe. 

Pierwsze środowe korepetycje zaczęły się dla nauczyciela frustrująco, bo okazało się, że zeszyt nastolatka był cokolwiek... niepełny. Od czasu do czasu pojawiały się w nim zapisy, które miały coś wspólnego z matematyką, lecz większość z nich stanowiła radosna twórczość blondyna. Rysunki, bazgroły, zamazane linijki tekstu oraz coś, co przykuło uwagę Sugizo. Na początku pomyślał, że to małe obrazki, ale w końcu pojął, że patrzy na nuty.   
\- Słuchaj, Jun, przepisałeś je z jakiejś książki? - zapytał młodszego, odszyfrowując kolejne znaki.  
\- Co? A, mhm- Onose wpatrywał się w stół.   
\- Tak myślałem - wymamrotał nieobecnie Yasuhiro.  
W tym momencie blondyn uniósł wzrok i wyglądał na naprawdę wściekłego. Bez słowa zebrał materiały, wrzucił je do torby, poszedł do przedpokoju, ignorując protesty Sugihary. Nie zasznurował nawet butów, wypadł z mieszkania nauczyciela. Wieczorem Sugizo zmusił się do wykonania telefonu.  
\- Jak to wybiegł z pana mieszkania? Jun, Jun! Jak mogłeś być tak bezczelny?!  
\- On mnie obraził! - Yasuhiro usłyszał przytłumiony wrzask nastolatka.  
\- Jun mówi, że pan go obraził...  
\- Słyszałem, ale nie wiem, o co chodzi. Może po prostu porozmawiam z nim o tym jutro. Przepraszam za kłopot, do widzenia.

\- Obraziłem cię?  
Chłopak patrzył mu prosto w oczy, co było dosyć deprymujące. Na dodatek było w nim tyle złości, że starszy zaczynał wierzyć, że faktycznie zrobił coś złego.   
\- Uważa pan, że jestem bezużyteczny i nie nadaję się do niczego. Pewnie wolałby pan, bym poszedł do pracy i dał panu spokój, bo i tak nie wyrośnie ze mnie nic pożytecznego, więc po co marnować energię.   
Sugihara był pewien, że nie powiedział tego przy nastolatku, co nie zmieniało faktu, że Onose miał rację. Niezależnie od tego, w jaki sposób się dowiedział, miał prawo do bycia zdenerwowanym i może też zranionym, przecież nikt nie lubi być uważanym za gorszego od innych i niepotrzebnego.  
\- Przykro mi, że tak odebrałeś moje zachowanie, lecz nie masz racji - musiał się tego trzymać, w końcu był nauczycielem a to zobowiązywało.   
\- Jasne. Jest pan tak samo prawdomówny jak ja. Nieważne.  
Blondyn potrząsnął głową zrezygnowany.   
\- Ale będziesz do mnie przychodził?  
\- Oczywiście, jak mógłbym przepuścić taką okazję? - wymruczał zalotnie Jun, po czym dodał całkiem poważnie:  
\- Rodzice mnie zmuszają.

W następną sobotę Onose przyjechał sam, na rowerze, który przypiął do skrzynki na listy. Znowu miał kaca i nie był w nastroju do nauki. Siedział osowiały, nie udawał nawet, że słucha korepetytora. W pewnym momencie wyciągnął paczkę papierosów i zapalił jednego, nie pytając starszego o zgodę.  
\- Jun!  
\- Sam pan pali.  
\- Ale ja..  
\- Wiek nie ma znaczenia. I jest pan nauczycielem.  
Sugizo oparł podbródek na dłoni i przyglądał się palącemu chłopakowi. Naprawdę nie wiedział, jak do niego dotrzeć. Jego rozmyślania przerwało wejście zaopatrzonego w ogromne siatki Inoe, który wparował do salonu z radosnym „cześć!” i zaraz zamarł, speszony obecnością kogoś obcego.  
\- Dzień dobry - uzupełnił po pełnej skrępowania chwili ciszy.  
Jun wydmuchał szary kłąb dymu i dopiero wtedy odpowiedział zdawkowym „dobry”. Kiyonobu zniknął w kuchni, a Sugizo dał nastolatkowi kilka zadań i poszedł za kochankiem.  
\- Przepraszam, zapomniałem, że dzisiaj też.   
\- Nic się nie stało, co najwyżej zorientuje się, że jestem gejem, ale to nie powinien być problem.  
\- Na pewno? - zmartwił się Inoran.   
\- Tak, on chyba jest biseksualny. Wspominał coś o chłopakach lecących na jego image.   
\- Pozwalasz mu palić?  
\- Musiałbym go związać, inaczej nie posłucha.  
W oczach Inoe błysnęły radosne iskierki.  
\- Związać, powiadasz. Tak w ogóle to... - młodszy mężczyzna zawahał się, wyciągając z siatki produkty na obiad. - Za kilka lat nie będzie mógł się opędzić od adoratorów.   
\- Daj spokój, ten gówniarz- Sugihara roześmiał się głośno.  
\- Mówię ci. Trzy, cztery lata. Już teraz jest atrakcyjny. Ma taki buntowniczy wygląd... ale też chłopięce usta... Poza tym widziałeś, jak koszulka leży na jego ramionach? Założę się, że ma piękne ciało.   
\- Ino, on ma szesnaście lat! - syknął starszy.   
\- Tylko stwierdzam fakt. Nie mówię, że mam na niego ochotę. Jak możesz, Sugizo - westchnął ciężko Kiyonobu. - Nie widzisz tego, bo cię wkurza, ale mi jest obojętny. Zauważyłeś chociaż, że ma fantastycznie wąskie biodra?   
Nauczyciel zignorował złośliwego partnera i wrócił do równie złośliwego, choć w inny sposób, ucznia. Ucznia, który zamiast robić zadanie stał przy oknie, paląc kolejnego papierosa. Cholerny Inoran miał rację, biodra Juna były jeszcze bardzo chłopięce, co tym razem nie uciekło uwadze Yasuhiro.  
\- Zadanie ma się zrobić samo?  
\- Już je zrobiłem- odparł nastolatek, nie odwracając się od okna. - To pana chłopak, prawda?  
\- Tak.  
\- Ładny.  
Sugiharę zdziwił brak nawet najmniejszego śladu złośliwości w głosie Onose. Zrobili jeszcze kilka zadań i nauczyciel pozwolił mu wyjść. Obaj nie mogli się skoncentrować, więc siedzenie na siłę nie miało sensu. Zwłaszcza, że w kuchni krzątał się zadowolony z życia Kiyonobu. 

Odkąd matka Juna uznała, że kontrola nad synem jest czymś nieosiągalnym, nastolatek bez skrępowania z tego korzystał. Wszystko było w porządku, dopóki rodzice nie wiedzieli, co tak naprawdę robi. I dopóki nie było dowodów. Dlatego nie wzruszył ich ani ukradziony motor, ani pierwsze podpalenie. O innych rzeczach nie wiedzieli, blondyn ukrywał je skrzętnie nie tylko przed rodziną, ale też przed ludźmi ze szkoły. Właściwie to zrobiło się niepokojąco i coraz częściej miał ochotę dać sobie z tym wszystkim spokój. Na początku była zabawa w gang, ale wkrótce przeobraziła się w coś poważniejszego, co nie kręciło Onose. Był najmłodszy i najczęściej stał trochę z boku, jednak wolałby, gdyby to wszystko pozostało na etapie udawania. Reszta grupy miała po osiemnaście, dwadzieścia lat i chciała czegoś prawdziwego. Przywódcą był dwudziestopięcioletni Kimura, którego głównym źródłem dochodu były wymuszenia, i który był zupełnie nieobliczalny. Nikt nie wiedział, dlaczego tak właściwie pozwolił, wówczas czternastoletniemu, Onose na przyłączenie się do grupy.  
\- J, reszta idzie potem na imprezę do Syu, ale chcę, żebyś tu został. Musimy pogadać.  
Siedzieli w mieszkaniu lidera, które zazwyczaj służyło im za miejsce spotkań. Kimura nie był zły, ale mimo to nastolatek stracił dobry humor. Nie przepadał za Syu, jednak z zazdrością obserwował wychodzących. Rinko, jedna z niewielu dziewczyn w grupie, posłała mu współczujące spojrzenie, mruknęła „przykro mi” i wyszła, nim zdołał zapytać, o co w tym wszystkim, kurwa, chodzi.   
Kimura zamknął drzwi, zaprowadził chłopaka do swojego pokoju. Usiadł na jedynym krześle i zapalił papierosa.   
\- Ostatnio prawie nie chodzisz z nami na wypady.  
To była prawda, Jun ograniczył wyjścia na wypady po tym, jak musiał przytrzymywać jakiegoś chłopaka, gdy kilku facetów z grupy go biło. Próbował wyprać koszulkę, ale krew nie chciała zejść i w końcu pozbył się t - shirtu, nim matka zauważyła brązoworude plamy.   
\- Oczywiście nie zmuszam cię, w końcu nie potrzebujesz tego, nadal mieszkasz z rodziną.  
To także było prawdą, miał szesnaście lat i miał prawo do bycia utrzymywanym przez rodziców.   
\- Ale po coś cię tu trzymam, prawda J? Musisz być przydatny. Nadal chcesz być w gangu, ne?  
Jun nie był pewien, czy chce, ale nie było mowy o przyznaniu się Kimurze.   
\- No właśnie. Masz już szesnaście lat, pora przestać się z tobą cackać jak z dzieckiem. Ciesz się, że będziesz przydatny tylko mnie- mężczyzna posłał chłopakowi szeroki uśmiech.  
Jun nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić, dlatego pozwolił, by Kimura zdjął z niego koszulkę i zaraz potem jeansy. Łakome spojrzenie starszego sprawiło, że chłopakowi ścierpła skóra. Musiał się powstrzymać przed schowaniem pod cienką kołdrą. Nie patrzył na lidera, gdy ten się rozbierał. Kiedy mężczyzna grzebał w szufladzie, zapewne w poszukiwaniu prezerwatyw, do blondyna dotarło, że wcale nie musi na to pozwalać. Kiedy został zaakceptowany jako członek gangu nie było żadnej umowy, nie zobowiązywał się do uprawiania seksu z kimkolwiek. Wstał, podniósł z podłogi swoją koszulkę, a gdy się wyprostował ciężka pięść Kimury zderzyła się z jego policzkiem.

Opór nie miał sensu, ale J i tak go stawiał, chociażby dla zasady. Poza tym miał nadzieję, że lider się zmęczy i straci ochotę na jakikolwiek inny wysiłek fizyczny. Przeliczył się, wściekły Kimura był jeszcze bardziej zdeterminowany.   
Jun nie pamiętał, ile trwały przygotowania, o ile były jakiekolwiek, ale wiedział, że nigdy nie zapomni momentu, w którym twardy penis mężczyzny wsunął się w jego ciało. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł tak nieprzyjemnego bólu, jakby coś rozrywało go od środka, zresztą może tak właśnie było. Z każdym pchnięciem spinał się coraz bardziej, chociaż wiedział, że powinien się rozluźnić, byłoby łatwiej. Nie umiał, nie chciał tego robić. Łatwiej oznaczało poddanie, akceptację. Obecność była coraz dotkliwsza. Lider przytrzymywał go w miejscu zaciskając dłonie na jego biodrach, nie przejmował się bólem, który sprawiał. Może robił to specjalnie, może opór jasnowłosego wzmagał jego podniecenie, zadawanie bólu sprawiało mu przyjemność. Chłopak zaciskał zęby i milczał, chociaż miał ochotę krzyczeć. Sądził, że Kimura byłby zadowolony, gdyby do jego uszu dotarły prośby i jęki bólu. Teraz nie miało to już sensu, mógł tylko leżeć z rozłożonymi nogami i patrzeć, jak starszy rytmicznie porusza biodrami krzywdząc go.   
Jun uprawiał wcześniej seks, ale nigdy nie był na dole, nigdy nie poddał się żadnemu mężczyźnie i na pewno nie chciał, by wyglądało to właśnie tak. Każde pchnięcie upokarzało go, ból przestał mieć znaczenie. Będzie ważny później, teraz liczyło się palące uczucie wstydu. Mimo młodego wieku był dumny, dumniejszy niż większość. Mógł znieść ciosy pięści, kopniaki, wyzwiska, ale ta sytuacja napawała go obrzydzeniem i strachem. Naiwnością z jego strony było przekonanie, że był w gangu dlatego, że Kimura go lubił.   
Mężczyzna obrócił go jak lalkę i wrócił do przerwanej czynności. Ta pozycja była gorsza, Jun ukrył twarz w ramionach, czuł się bardziej jak zwierzę, niż człowiek. Był rozgrzany, mdliło go i modlił się, by starszy wreszcie doszedł. Każda minuta była godziną, gdy sztywna męskość raniła jego ciało i zostawiała głębokie rysy na poczuciu godności.   
Lider wiedział, co robi. Czasami zatrzymywał się, by uspokoić oddech, oddalał orgazm. Wtedy jedną dłoń kładł na karku Juna i dociskał go do łóżka, a drugą zaciskał na nasadzie swojego penisa. Nie wyciągał go całkowicie, pozostawał we wciąż stawiającym opór ciele i mówił rzeczy, które sprawiały, że J czuł się jeszcze bardziej bezbronny i młody. Mówił do niego, nazywając małą kurewką, pierdoloną suką, która czeka na sztywnego kutasa.  
Kilkadziesiąt minut później lider wysunął się z niego, szybko zdjął prezerwatywę i z zadowolonym westchnieniem spuścił się na blady brzuch nastolatka. Spojrzał w zamglone oczy J'a. Wyczytał w nich nienawiść i niechęć. Przesunął palcem po mokrym brzuchu chłopaka, po czym wepchnął go do jego ust. Jun ugryzł go, więc Kimura uderzył go w twarz otwartą dłonią.  
Po chwili wyszedł z pokoju, wrócił z butelką jakiegoś podłego alkoholu i podał ją Onose, jakby nic się nie stało. Blondyn spojrzał na butelkę, potem na Kimurę. Podjęcie decyzji zajęło mu kilka sekund. Zamachnął się i uderzył starszego trzymanym przedmiotem. Obojętnie patrzył, jak mężczyzna otwiera szeroko oczy, po czym traci przytomność. Wytarł się koszulką mężczyzny, wolał poczekać z prysznicem aż dotrze do domu. Drżał, nakładając na siebie kolejne części garderoby. Nie sprawdził, czy Kimura oddycha.   
Trzasnął drzwiami i powoli zszedł po schodach. Nie wsiadł na rower, prowadził go przez całą drogę do domu, powtarzając sobie, że to nic takiego. Tak naprawdę nic się nie stało. To tylko seks, trochę brutalniejszy seks. Nic wielkiego. Kiedy wszystko się zagoi zapomni o całym wydarzeniu. 

Z lustra patrzyła na niego biała, zmęczona twarz, w której ciężko było odnaleźć Juna. Znowu miał rozbitą wargę i podbite oko, tym razem lewe. Pod nosem zaschła ciemna strużka krwi, ale sam nos nie był złamany. Na szczęce widniała czerwona plama w miejscu, gdzie chwycił go Kimura tuż przed uderzeniem nim o ścianę. Podobne, tylko ciemniejsze plamy znajdowały się na obu biodrach.   
Wziął długi, gorący prysznic unikając patrzenia na swoje ciało poniżej pępka. Kiedy się mył palce pokryły się świeżą krwią, skóra piekła dotkliwie. Miał ochotę wbić tam palce, rozdrapać to jeszcze bardziej, pozbyć się tego uczucia, niechcianej obecności drugiego mężczyzny. Wykazał się naiwnością i głupotą, i było cholernie oczywiste, że ktoś to w końcu wykorzysta. Sam był sobie winien. Nie tłumaczył go ani wiek, ani dotychczasowa sympatia okazywana przez Kimurę. To był pieprzony gang, nie dziecięca gra, powinien pojąć to znacznie wcześniej. Wtedy nie doszłoby do tego zdarzenia. Był silny, był silny jak skurwysyn. Powtarzał to swojemu odbiciu, które niedowierzająco wykrzywiało usta.  
W kuchni natknął się na siostrę, która zamarła z nożem uniesionym w powietrzu. Odłożyła ostry przedmiot i podeszła do brata, oceniając straty.   
\- Znowu brałeś udział w jakiejś bójce? Cholera, ale cię urządził. Przegrałeś?  
\- Żebyś wiedziała - mruknął J, odsuwając się od ciekawskich dłoni.  
\- Chcesz lodu na oko? Albo wargę.. Albo szczękę... Może napełnię nim miskę i po prostu wsadzisz tam twarz? - zażartowała.  
\- Nie trzeba, to nic takiego.  
\- Kiedyś się doigrasz, Jun. Zabawa zabawą, ale to może się źle skończyć. Bardzo źle.  
Nie widziała twarzy brata, bo grzebał w lodówce szukając czegoś do picia, więc nie zauważyła bolesnego skurczu, który przebiegł przez jego pobitą twarz. Rodzice nie skomentowali jego stanu, tylko matka westchnęła ciężko.  
Wydawało im się, że wiedzą. Że wszystko, kurwa, wiedzą. 

Nie poszedł do szkoły ani w poniedziałek, ani we wtorek, głównie siedział w parku. Środę spędził w salonie gier, na korepetycje poszedł tylko, dlatego że Yasuhiro na pewno zadzwoniłby do rodziców. Nie miał ochoty na awantury i wyrzuty. Chciał spokoju.   
\- O Boże- powiedział na przywitanie nauczyciel.   
\- Dobry.  
Zdjął krótką, jeansową kurtkę i powiesił ją w przedpokoju. Upadła. Westchnął, kopnął ją pod ścianę i poszedł do salonu.  
\- To dlatego nie byłeś w szkole...  
Mężczyzna podszedł do ucznia, uklęknął przy nim, ponieważ chłopak odmawiał spojrzenia na niego, uparcie wbijał wzrok w zamkniętą książkę.   
\- Nie byłem w szkole, bo nie miałem ochoty. Nie siedziałem w domu i rodzice o tym nie wiedzą.  
\- Kto ci to zrobił? Powiedziałeś policji? - dopytywał Sugizo.  
\- Chyba pan żartuje. Nic się nie stało. Dostałem to, o co prosiłem.  
\- Znowu sprowokowałeś bójkę?  
Coś w kpiąco wygiętych wargach nastolatka powiedziało mu, że tym razem Onose miał z tym niewiele wspólnego, ale nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał. A kiedy blondyn pochylił się, by podnieść kota, który wszedł do salonu by im przeszkadzać, Yasuhiro naprawdę się zaniepokoił. Na lewym boku Juna dostrzegł ciemnofioletowe siniaki, które mogły być śladem jedynie po czymś bardzo bolesnym.  
\- A to co? - zapytał, dotykając przez koszulkę miejsca, w którym zobaczył siniaki.   
\- Kopnięcie.  
Chłopak wzruszył ramionami i Sugizo wiedział, że niezależnie od tego, jak będzie nalegał, nie usłyszy całej prawdy.  
\- Możemy w sobotę spotkać się u ciebie? Będę miał małe zmiany w łazience, fachowców w domu i nie chcę, by ktoś nam przeszkadzał.  
Onose było wszystko jedno.

Sugihara mógł nie przepadać za jasnowłosym, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to w martwieniu się o zbuntowanego chłopaka. Zastanawiał się, czy przy okazji wizyty w jego domu powinien porozmawiać z rodzicami. Drzwi otworzyła mu dziewczyna, którą widział po raz pierwszy w życiu, zapewne siostra z teoriami na temat użyteczności matematyki. Otaksowała go spojrzeniem tak, jak potrafią tylko młode, pewne siebie dziewczyny, i chyba przeszedł próbę, bo obdarzyła go promiennym uśmiechem i powiadomiła, że J jest na górze, pierwsze drzwi po prawej. Zaraz potem wyszła, zostawiając go samego. Poszedł pod wskazane drzwi, zapukał niepewnie. Spodziewał się głośnej muzyki, która dobiegałaby zza zamkniętych drzwi, irytując innych domowników. Nie słyszał nic, nikt nie odpowiedział na jego pukanie. Siostra twierdziła, że Jun jest w swoim pokoju, więc nauczyciel otworzył drzwi i zajrzał do środka.   
Chłopak leżał na łóżku, miał zamknięte oczy. Ogromne słuchawki odgradzały go od wszystkiego, co świat miał do zaoferowania. Sugizo wykorzystał okazję, by rozejrzeć się po pokoju. Było czysto, pewnie matka posprzątała przed jego przyjściem. Na biurku leżały mangi i podręcznik do matematyki. Na ścianach wisiały plakaty różnych zespołów, a w lewym kącie stał czterostrunowy, czarny bas i sprzęt do niego. Mężczyzna od razu przypomniał sobie zapisy w zeszycie i swoją reakcję. Swoje niedowierzanie. Usiadł na łóżku obok leżącego. Uważnie przyjrzał się wciąż ciemnym siniakom. Zakrył dłonią jeden z siniaków na policzku. Gładkość skóry zaskoczyła go, tak samo jak jej chłód. Jun kojarzył mu się z ogniem. Chłopak wzdrygnął się lekko, otworzył oczy i szybko zdjął słuchawki. Spojrzał na nauczyciela, najwyraźniej zdziwiony jego bliskością. Patrzyli na siebie i nauczyciel naprawdę chciał przeprosić Juna, ale nie wiedział, jak to zrobić.   
\- J to ty, jak sądzę?   
\- Tak, zespół tak na mnie mówi.  
\- I siostra.  
\- Ona też.   
\- Jaki zespół?  
Spojrzenie blondyna powędrowało w stronę basu.   
\- Nie gram w baseball, mam próby zespołu. Właściwie to nie zespół, tylko... Nieważne, bierzmy się za matmę.   
\- Czekaj chwilę, powiedz coś więcej na ten temat - poprosił Sugizo. - Planujesz karierę?  
\- Chcę być muzykiem. Chociaż tylko przepisuję nuty - prychnął Onose.  
Nauczyciel podświadomie oczekiwał, że uczeń zapomni, miał taką nadzieję. Jednak z drugiej strony Jun musiał być naprawdę dotknięty jego reakcją.  
\- Znasz nuty, tak? I tamte w zeszycie to były twoje kompozycje?  
\- Mhm- przyznał, prawie nieśmiało, nastolatek.  
\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? Przepraszam.  
\- Bo od razu założyłe.., założył pan, że to skopiowane. Wiedziałem, co pan pomyślał.  
Yasuhiro zrozumiał, że chłopak był zbyt dumny, by zniżać się do wyjaśniania takich spraw osobie, która z góry założyła, że jest do niczego.   
J zaimponował nauczycielowi, chociaż ten nie dał nic po sobie poznać. Nie powiedział, że chce zrobić karierę i zostać gwiazdą. Chciał być muzykiem, bo muzyka była jego pasją, nie pieniądze. To sprawiło, że Sugizo dopuścił do świadomości myśl, że może wszyscy się mylili osądzając jasnowłosego. Może szkoła nie dawała mu tego, czego naprawdę potrzebował, może go tłamsiła.   
Kiedy skończyli naukę Sugihara poprosił, by młodszy pokazał mu swoją kolekcję płyt. Była naprawdę imponująca, biorąc pod uwagę wiek Onose. Posłuchali kilku piosenek, a potem nauczyciel prawie zmusił Juna do zagrania czegoś na basie.   
Nastolatek był dobry, naprawdę dobry jak na samouka. Kiedy grał wyglądał na szczęśliwego i dopiero wtedy mężczyzna zrozumiał, że po raz pierwszy widzi go w takim stanie. Widział złość, niechęć, irytację, coś podobnego do smutku, gniew. Szczęście zobaczył po raz pierwszy i miał nadzieję, że Jun nie przestanie grać. Blondyn chyba to wyczuł, bo nie przerywając przeszedł z jednego utworu do następnego. I kolejnego.  
I nagle była pora obiadowa, przez co Sugizo poczuł się niezręcznie. Pożegnał się i szybko wyszedł, chociaż nie zrobił nic złego.

\- On jest bardzo zdolny, żebyś widział, jak płynne są jego ruchy, gdy przechodzi z jednego akordu do kolejnego!  
Nauczyciel rozpływał się nad uczniem, który dotychczas był jedynie źródłem kłopotów i zmartwień. Inoe nie miał nic przeciw temu, było to na pewno zdrowsze, od poprzedniej nienawiści, lecz zastanawiało go, czy starszy w ogóle zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że wychwala swoje utrapienie. Inoran domyślał się, że Jun wcale nie ma zamiaru zmienić swojego zachowania w szkole, co może być dosyć bolesne dla Yasuhiro, jeśli mężczyzna nie zaakceptuje wyboru Onose. Swoją drogą dotychczas mówili o nastolatku jak o dziecku, a teraz to zniknęło.

Jun zaczął unikać ludzi z gangu, miał nadzieję, że zrozumieją i dadzą mu spokój. Stało się inaczej. Nie wiedzieli, gdzie mieszka, więc przyszli do szkoły, wzbudzając popłoch wśród uczniów. Wprawdzie nie mieli ze sobą żadnej broni, a ubrani byli całkiem zwyczajnie, to otaczała ich aura, która sugerowała trzymanie się na baczności i usuwanie w bok, gdy przechodzili. Nie przyszli wszyscy, tylko kilkoro, w tym Rinko. Odciągnęli go od kumpli, z którymi rozmawiał i otoczyli. Tak, jakby miał zamiar uciekać.  
\- Dlaczego nie przychodzisz? - zapytał Ken, w jego głosie nie było złości.  
\- Nie mam już ochoty na zabawę.  
\- Nic nie powiedziałeś, po prostu przestałeś przychodzić.  
Blondyn wzruszył ramionami. Nie wiedział, jak odpowiedzieć.   
\- Wtedy, jak poszliśmy na imprezę do Syu, co chciał Kimura? Mówił, że pogadacie o cenie, za bycie w gangu. Co to za cena? - zaatakowała go Rinko.  
Wyglądało na to, że jako jedyna domyślała się, o co chodziło.   
\- Nie chcę o tym mówić. Chyba coś podejrzewasz, więc odpowiedź na twoje podejrzenia brzmi: tak.   
Dziewczyna zacisnęła usta, wyciągnęła ręce i zamknęła go w silnym uścisku.   
\- Przykro mi, że tak to się kończy - wyszeptała mu do ucha.   
Kiwnęła na resztę grupy i już ich nie było, a J stał trochę ogłupiały. Mimo wszystko coś stracił. Chociaż nie odpowiadała mu ciemna strona grupy, to przecież lubił z nimi przebywać.  
\- Wszystko w porządku?  
Przyjemny dla ucha, męski głos mógł należeć tylko do nauczyciela matematyki, więc nawet na niego nie spojrzał.  
\- Tak, to byli moi znajomi. 

Bilety, mimo swojej lekkości, zdawały się ciążyć w kieszeni i Sugizo naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego to zrobił. Kupując je wiedział, że Inoran nie pójdzie z nim na koncert. Nie lubił takiej muzyki. Ale J lubił, a bilety były drogie. Nawet bardzo drogie i chłopak na pewno nie miał tyle pieniędzy, pewnie ciągle miał karę i nie dostawał kieszonkowego. Yasuhiro przyjrzał się uczniowi, który między palcami jednej dłoni trzymał zapalonego papierosa, w drugiej dłoni ściskał długopis i rozwiązywał zadanie.   
Położył oba kawałki zadrukowanego materiału nad zeszytem i czekał, aż młodszy je zauważy. Długopis przestał się poruszać, jednak blondyn milczał, wpatrując się w bilety.   
\- Fajnie, że pana stać na VIPy. Nie rozumiem tylko, po co je pan tu położył - powiedział wreszcie.  
\- Kupiłem dla siebie i.. kolegi, ale on nie może iść. Inoran nie lubi tego typu muzyki, więc pomyślałem, że może ty chciałbyś pójść - gładko zełgał starszy.   
\- No, ja chętnie, ale nie lepiej sprzedać? Przynajmniej się panu zwróci.   
\- Powiedzmy, że to dobry uczynek.   
J przyglądał mu się z powątpiewaniem. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego jego nauczyciel woli zabrać go na koncert, niż zarobić sprzedając bilet tuż przed, gdy wszystkie inne będą wykupione. Nie miało to najmniejszego sensu, więc Jun postanowił dać sobie spokój z rozgryzaniem starszego.

W dniu koncertu Sugizo przyjechał po nastolatka, miał wątpliwości, co do jego punktualności. Drzwi ponownie otworzyła siostra, bezczelnie gwizdnęła na widok nauczyciela. Chwilę później J zbiegł po schodach i już mogli jechać.   
Jun miał na sobie nieprzyzwoicie obcisłe skórzane spodnie i równie obcisłą koszulkę, która ledwo zakrywała biodra i unosiła się przy każdym ruchu.  
\- Co to za ciuchy? - zapytał, jakby mimochodem, Sugihara.  
\- Te, które noszę, gdy nie jestem w szkole, albo na korepetycjach. A co?  
Starszy nie odpowiedział. Nie był ojcem Onose i nie mógł mówić mu, co powinien nosić w tym wieku a czego nie. Zamiast tego powiadomił chłopaka, że podczas after party z zespołem może wypić tylko jedno piwo, inaczej to on będzie miał problemy.   
Oczywiście młodszy nie posłuchał. Sugizo zaczepił dawno nie widziany znajomy, zagadali się i nauczyciel musiał szukać J’a w rozbawionym tłumie. Znalazł go po pierwsze bardzo pijanego, po drugie w objęciach mężczyzny, w którym Yasuhiro rozpoznał wokalistę zespołu. Nie uprawiali seksu, ale niewiele brakowało, Jun był zbyt pijany, by rozumieć całą sytuację, a wokalista nie zwracał na to uwagi, może było mu wszystko jedno, dopóki partner był młody i ładny. W innej sytuacji Sugihara byłby speszony obecnością takiej gwiazdy, lecz teraz był zbyt wściekły, by obchodził go czyjkolwiek status. Podszedł do zajętej pary, złapał Onose za łokieć i prawie zdjął z wokalisty.  
\- On jest niepełnoletni, nie skończył nawet siedemnastu lat.  
Muzyk zbladł, otworzył usta, zamknął je, wstał i odszedł udając, że nic się nie stało. Sugizo zaciągnął nastolatka do samochodu, kazał napisać SMSa do matki, że jedzie do jakiegoś kolegi, po czym zawiózł go do swojego mieszkania i po raz pierwszy ucieszył się, że Inoran tylko u niego pomieszkuje, od czasu do czasu. To byłoby zbyt krępujące.  
Jun położył się na łóżku nauczyciela i zaraz zasnął. Mężczyzna przykrył go kołdrą, wolał nie ryzykować zdejmowania spodni. Był pewien, że nie zmieściłaby się pod nimi żadna sensowna bielizna. Sam postanowił spać na futonie. 

Sugihara nie spał od dziewiątej i przywitał zmęczonego chłopaka zdrowym, pożywnym śniadaniem. J obudził się dosyć wcześnie, bo o jedenastej, do kuchni wszedł ubrany w ręcznik, który owinął wokół bioder. Bez słowa sprzeciwu wypił lekarstwo na kaca i zabrał się za śniadanie.   
Sugizo miał zamiar przeprowadzić z nim poważną rozmowę, jednak błyszczące, tytanowe kółeczko na chwilę odciągnęło jego uwagę. Kolczyk znajdował się w jednym z drobnych sutków chłopaka, wyglądał naprawdę dobrze, chociaż na samą myśl o tym, jak bardzo musiał boleć cały proces kłucia i gojenia, Yasuhiro czuł mdłości.  
\- Jun, to wczoraj było bardzo nieodpowiedzialne- zaczął wreszcie, odrywając wzrok od prawego sutka. - Schlałeś się i zachowywałeś jak dziwka.   
\- Hm?  
\- Pozwalałeś, żeby cię obmacywał, jak jakaś szmata.   
\- Po pierwsze nie pamiętam tego zdarzenia, a po drugie jak pan się wyraża, panie nauczycielu? - zapytał J w udawanym oburzeniu.   
\- Czy ty nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, co on mógł zrobić? Mógł cię skrzywdzić, a ty byłeś zbyt pijany, by się bronić.  
\- Jak dobrze, że był pan przy mnie, by chronić mojej cnoty! Może będzie pan ze mną chodził na imprezy? - ironizował Onose.  
\- Chyba ktoś powinien, skoro nie rozumiesz...  
\- Nie ma czego chronić, ok? Tak ciężko pojąć, że już byłem rżnięty?! Jeden raz więcej nie robi różnicy!   
\- Nie wyrażaj się.  
\- I kto to kurwa mówi.   
Sugizo trząsł się ze źle skrywanej złości, więc wyszedł z kuchni, znalazł w szafie czyste bokserki i koszulkę, i dopiero wtedy wrócił.  
\- Masz, ubierz się w to.   
Jun zrzucił ręcznik i przebrał się w świeże ubranie, nie przejmując się obecnością drugiego mężczyzny. Yasuhiro był wściekły, ale musiał przyznać, że chłopak miał piękne ciało. Zbyt ładne, jak na szesnastolatka.   
\- Super, że zabrał mnie pan na koncert i przenocował, jestem bardzo wdzięczny, serio. Tylko nie jest pan moim rodzicem, więc...  
\- Obowiązkiem nauczyciela jest nie tylko uczenie, ale też wychowywanie, czy ci się podoba, czy nie. I mam zamiar się mieszać, bo coś musi być bardzo nie w porządku, skoro nie przejmujesz się tym, że facet, który mógłby być twoim ojcem, chciał cię przerżnąć, gdy byłeś pijany.  
Onose zmrużył oczy i ponownie usiadł na krześle. Wziął kolejną kanapkę, jakby miał zamiar zignorować słowa mężczyzny. Sugizo nie dał się zbić z tropu. Wreszcie zrozumiał, że z jasnowłosym nie można postępować delikatnie i powoli, jak z innymi uczniami, i miał zamiar wykorzystać tę wiedzę.  
\- Seks to nie rżnięcie, Jun. To jest, powinno być, coś znacznie więcej. Człowiek nie jest przedmiotem, nie zasługuje więc na takie traktowanie.   
\- Nie musi mi pan tego mówić - mruknął J między jednym kęsem a drugim.  
\- Chyba muszę, skoro nazwałeś seks rżnięciem.  
\- Powiedziałem, że byłem rżnięty, a nie, że kogoś rżnąłem. Różnica jest zasadnicza.  
\- Bądź poważny, Jun. To...  
\- Jestem zajebiście poważny, tylko pan nie może tego pojąć!  
Rozluźniony J zniknął zastąpiony przez zdenerwowanego, roztrzęsionego nastolatka.  
\- Co ty chcesz, kurwa, usłyszeć?!  
\- Musisz się tak zachowywać?!  
Teraz już obaj krzyczeli, resztki kontroli wymknęły się z rąk Yasuhiro, który nie zauważył nawet, że chłopak pominął grzecznościową formę.   
\- Tak, kurwa, muszę! Tak samo jak muszę siedzieć w pierdolonej szkole i udawać, że odpowiada mi bycie wciśniętym w mundurek! I jak muszę zmuszać się do kłaniania ludziom, którzy mnie nie szanują, którzy myślą, że jestem idiotą, bo nie przestrzegam reguł!   
\- I co ty chcesz osiągnąć?! Jeszcze trochę i będziesz mógł iść do pracy, po co ci te wszystkie problemy? Myśl logicznie!  
\- Nie jestem jebanym psem- warknął J.  
Dopiero wtedy, gdy młodszy jako pierwszy odzyskał nad sobą kontrolę, Sugizo zobaczył, na co pozwolił sobie i jemu. Dał się sprowokować, wciągnąć w kłótnię. Właściwie sam ją zainicjował. W milczeniu patrzył, jak chłopak wychodzi z kuchni, usłyszał trzask sypialnianych drzwi. Potem Jun pojawił się w przedpokoju ubrany w swoje spodnie i koszulkę Yasuhiro, zawiązał buty i wyszedł, nie odzywając się do nauczyciela. 

W poniedziałek Onose zachowywał się tak, jakby nic się nie stało, czyli nadal był bezczelny, udawał też nieprzygotowanie do lekcji. Sugihara doskonale wiedział, że blondyn zrobił wszystkie zadania, bo sam go do tego zmusił. Nie widział sensu w tym oślim uporze, może nastolatek chciał dostać kolejnego minusa. Nauczyciel nie dał mu tej przyjemności.   
W środę chłopak spóźnił się na korepetycje ponad pół godziny, co chyba miało na celu sprowokowanie, zezłoszczenie Yasuhiro. Dlatego Sugizo nie zareagował, gdy J wreszcie przyszedł. Zrobili kilkanaście zadań koncentrując się tylko i wyłącznie na matematyce. Gdy skończyli nauczyciel odsunął stolik i zajął miejsce obok zdziwionego ucznia.   
\- Myślałem o tym wszystkim.. Nie byłem posłusznym uczniem, wprawdzie nie buntowałem się tak, jak ty, ale nie byłem jednym z zapiętych pod szyję chłopców. Czułem się stłamszony i nienawidziłem niektórych nauczycieli. Chciałem być lepszy od nich. Chciałem motywować innych do działania, pomagać nie tylko w nauce. A kiedy dostałem szansę zachowałem się tak, jak tamci nauczyciele. Głupio mi, bo szkoła powinna być dla uczniów, nie uczniowie dla niej. Powinna być elastyczna, powinna pomagać w rozwoju, zachęcać do działania, przecież tacy ludzie są potrzebni. Chodzi mi o to, że.. przepraszam, Jun.  
Przeprosiny nie przyszły łatwo, ale poczuł się lepiej, gdy słowa opuściły jego ściśnięte ze zdenerwowania gardło. Onose prychnął cicho, jednak wyglądał na zadowolonego, więc Sugizo uznał, że przeprosiny zostały przyjęte. Nastawił swoją ulubioną płytę, zrobił dwie, mocne herbaty i siedzieli słuchając muzyki. Mężczyzna obserwował, jak przy niektórych utworach długie, smukłe palce Juna przesuwały się po kanapie, jakby dotykały grubych strun basu.   
Gdy skończyli słuchać Yasuhiro odwiózł młodszego do domu, na dworze było już ciemno.   
\- Dziękuję za herbatę i muzykę - powiedział cicho J, gdy zaparkowali pod domem.  
\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie- Sugihara uśmiechnął się do chłopaka. - Słuchaj... mów mi Sugizo, ale tylko po szkole. I tak więcej nie stracę w twoich oczach.   
\- Sugizo - blondyn wypróbował nowe słowo. - No to do jutra, Sugizo. 

Związek z Inoe był związkiem spokojnym, opartym na zrozumieniu, szczerości, prawdziwym uczuciu. Yasuhiro cenił Kiyonobu za jego zrównoważenie, łatwość w rozumieniu innych, brak uprzedzeń i tolerancyjność. Czuł, że może polegać na młodszym o rok mężczyźnie, może zadzwonić do niego o każdej porze dnia lub nocy. Był to związek bezpieczny, ale nie pozbawiony namiętności. Zwłaszcza w ostatnich miesiącach.  
Dlatego Sugizo był bardziej zdziwiony, niż zły, kiedy zobaczył swojego partnera w objęciach innego mężczyzny. Ten drugi był w wieku Inoe, pracował w tym samym biurze, był miły, dosyć przystojny, raczej nudny i miał na imię Ryuichi. Nauczyciel poznał go kiedyś, gdy odwiedził Inoe w pracy. Nie rozumiał wyboru partnera, nie rozumiał również, dlaczego mężczyzna zdecydował się na spotkanie z kochankiem w domu, do którego starszy miał klucze. Rzadko wpadali do siebie bez zapowiedzi, ale zdarzało się i...  
I Inoran nie powinien go zdradzać. Sugizo był przewrażliwiony na punkcie związków, jednak w ich relacjach nie nastąpiło żadne ochłodzenie, poluźnienie kontaktów. Nie rozumiał.  
Ryuichi wyszedł po cichu, a Kiyonobu nastawił wodę na herbatę, uważnie obserwował siedzącego przy stole partnera. Prawdopodobnie byłego partnera.  
\- Więc? - zapytał Sugihara, nie patrząc na młodszego. - Zaniedbywałem cię, stałem się oziębły, zmieniłem się nie do poznania? Powiedz mi, cóż takiego zrobiłem, że postanowiłeś mnie zdradzić?  
\- Nie będę zrzucać na ciebie winy. Ja... Nie wiem. Kocham cię, ale chyba kocham też Ryuichi’ego.   
\- Nie można kochać dwóch osób tak samo.  
\- Ale...  
\- Nie można, Inoe, nie jesteś nastolatkiem i powinieneś zdawać sobie z tego sprawę.   
Sugizo nie czekał na herbatę, kawę, czy cokolwiek innego. Wyszedł, nie czekając nawet na odpowiedź. Pojechał do sklepu, kupił nowe zamki, ponieważ nie poprosił Inorana o zwrot kluczy. Wymienił zamki i dopiero wtedy pozwolił sobie na wściekłość. Zazwyczaj panował nad sobą, nie był dzieckiem, więc musiał trzymać na uwięzi swoją impulsywność. Tym razem dostał szału i wcale się nie powstrzymywał. Trwało to góra godzinę, której nie pamiętał. Nie musiał, widział efekty swojej złości. Porozrzucane rzeczy, pobite lustro, trochę potłuczonych naczyń i połamane krzesło.   
Byli razem sześć lat. Kłócili się, mieli ciche dni i rozstania, które trwały najwyżej dwa tygodnie, a po których wracali stęsknieni i przekonani, że nie mogą tak żyć. Inoran, cichy, delikatny Inoe, który zawsze mówił, że nie uznaje zdrady. Cholerna kpina. 

Nauczyciel był rozdrażniony, w ciągu dwudziestu minut lekcji wpisał do dziennika trzy uwagi, w tym dwie Junowi, i jedną jedynkę. Też Junowi. Chłopak był rozbawiony całą sytuacją, chociaż trochę dziwiło go zachowanie matematyka, który dotychczas nieźle sobie radził ze stresem związanym z przebywaniem w jednym pomieszczeniu z prawie trzydziestoma uczniami. Pod koniec lekcji reszta praktycznie uciekła z klasy, przerażona zmianą, jaka zaszła w ich ulubionym nauczycielu. Onose był odważny, podszedł do zajętego grzebaniem w szufladach biurka Sugizo i położył przed nim reklamówkę.  
\- Co to?  
\- Twoja koszulka i bokserki.   
\- Jezu, Jun, musisz tak otwarcie?  
\- A co, miałem konspiracyjnie wsunąć torbę pod biurko, a informację o tym przekazać za pomocą szyfru?  
Sugihara roześmiał się wbrew sobie.   
\- Powinieneś być mi wdzięczny, musiałem prać to ręcznie. Inaczej matka mogłaby nabrać podejrzeń, co do mojej orientacji, a ja niekoniecznie chcę, żeby wiedziała.   
\- Myślałem, że twoim rodzice są tolerancyjni? Tolerują twoje zachowanie.  
\- Im to wisi, po prostu. A jeśli dowiedzą się o moim biseksualizmie, to będzie kolejny dowód na to, jaki jestem beznadziejny - J przewrócił oczami.  
Mimo nieprzyjemnych słów nie wyglądał na szczególnie poruszonego. Sugihara pomyślał, że zazdrości mu tej obojętności. Blondyn nie przejmowałby się kochankiem, który pieprzy się z kimś na boku. Uznałby pewnie, że skoro taki jest, to nie zasługuje na jego uczucie. 

Sugizo nie odzyskiwał dobrego humoru, był coraz bardziej ironiczny i J uznał, że ma tego dosyć. Nikt nie dał nauczycielom prawa, do wyżywania się na uczniach wtedy, gdy coś szwankowało w życiu osobistym lub zawodowym. W piątek po lekcjach podjechał pod szkołę na motorze, tym razem pożyczonym od znajomego. Samochód Yasuhiro był w naprawie, o czym nastolatek dowiedział się na środowych korepetycjach.  
Kiedy zobaczył matematyka warknął silnikiem maszyny i podjechał najbliżej, jak tylko mógł, prawie wjeżdżając w nogi starszego.  
\- Wsiadaj- rzucił w stronę Yasuhiro, odsłaniając oczy. - Kask masz w schowku.   
\- Co ty robisz?! Jak ktoś zobaczy..  
\- Mam kask, nie zobaczy, wsiadaj. Pokażę ci coś.   
Nauczyciel wahał się przez chwilę. W końcu założył kask i wsiadł, nie miał żadnych planów, nie spotykał się z nikim. Mógł spędzić chwilę z jasnowłosym, byli już po szkole.  
Jun zawiózł go pod dom, który wyglądał jak mała willa. Zatrzymali się pod garażem. Chłopak otworzył drzwi, wprowadził motor i postawił go z boku. W garażu nie było miejsca na samochód. Większą część zajmowała perkusja i wzmacniacze. Trzy futerały w kształcie gitar stały oparte o jedną ze ścian. Onose podszedł do nich, wziął czarny, który był pokryty nalepkami i wyjął z niego czerwony bas.  
\- Marshall? Było cię stać na nowy, czy kupiłeś od kogoś?  
\- Nowy, chciałem mieć swój.  
\- Jak...  
\- Nieważne, nie pytaj.  
J nastroił bas i podłączył go, zaraz potem przyszła reszta zespołu. Nie byli zdziwieni obecnością Sugizo, blondyn musiał zaplanować to wcześniej.   
Nauczyciel obserwował żartujących nastolatków. Rozmawiali o jakichś głupotach, ale sposób, w jaki obchodzili się z instrumentami pokazywał, że nie traktowali tego jak zabawy. Może oni wszyscy chcieli być muzykami, nie tylko gwiazdami.   
Wokalistą był drobny chłopak z truskawkowymi włosami i kolczykiem w wardze. Śpiewał głębokim, trochę zachrypniętym, bardzo dorosłym głosem, który wypełniał małe pomieszczenie. Było jasne, że nie przeszedł profesjonalnego treningu, jednak Sugihara uważał, że to nawet lepiej. Pasował do ciężkiej, mrocznej, chwilami melancholijnej muzyki zespołu.   
Siedząc na nie przykrytym niczym betonie, słuchając próby młodego zespołu Yasuhiro czuł, jakby cofnął się do czasów, gdy sam był nastolatkiem. To, co było poza tymi czterema ścianami, przestało się liczyć. Nie było pracy, nie było nudnych formalności, niewiernych chłopaków, tysięcy podobnych twarzy. Były energia i zapał, i muzyka.   
Podczas przerwy poszli do domu, który należał do rodziców wokalisty. Usiedli w przestronnej, jasnej kuchni.   
\- Ja jestem Tadashi - powiedział gitarzysta prowadzący. - Drugi gitarzysta to Kei, perkusista ma na imię Akira a wokalista Tomo. Chcesz piwo?  
Po kilku minutach z kuchni wyszedł Tomo, jedyny z nastolatków, który był w wieku J’a, i sam J. Sugizo wypytywał muzyków o ich życie oraz plany na przyszłość. Mówił głównie Tadashi.   
Kiedy nauczyciel wracał z łazienki naprawdę nie miał zamiaru podglądać, po prostu drzwi do pokoju były otwarte, a on rzucił okiem i zobaczył, jak siedzący na kolanach Onose wokalista szepcze do ucha Juna. Blondyn mruknął coś w odpowiedzi, przymknął oczy, gdy usta Tomo znalazły się na jego wargach. Sugizo musiał przyznać, że stanowili ładny widok zwłaszcza, kiedy wokalista zsunął się nieco niżej, koncentrując na szyi J’a, który odchylił głowę ułatwiając czerwonowłosemu dostęp. Po chwili uniósł nieco biodra, ocierając się o rozporek Tomo. Mężczyźnie zrobiło się ciepło, poczuł mrowienie w podbrzuszu. Zawstydzony własną reakcję szybko wrócił do kuchni udając, że nic się nie stało. 

Wracali na piechotę, motor należał do Akiry, który nie upominał się o jego zwrot, ale Sugizo chciał się przejść. Jun nie skomentował tej nagłej ochoty na spacer. Był cichy i starszy zauważył, że dobrze im się milczy. Kiedy mijali trzecią z kolei restaurację nauczyciel uznał, że ma ochotę na coś włoskiego. Nastolatek nie chciał z nim iść.  
\- Nie mam kasy, to raz. Nie mam odpowiednich ciuchów, to dwa.  
Obaj spojrzeli na ubranie młodszego. Pocięte jeansy i skórzana kurtka zarzucona na ciemnozieloną bokserkę faktycznie nie pasowały do restauracji, ale nie po to spędzili kilka godzin poza światem, by przejmować się reakcjami innych ludzi, więc Sugihara wciągnął chłopaka do środka, nie zwracając uwagi na jego protesty. Kelner był zbyt dobrze wychowany, by zareagować, ale ludzie przy niektórych stolikach przyglądali im się z zainteresowaniem.  
\- Pewnie myślą, że jestem twoją zabawką.  
\- Nie jestem jeszcze w takim wieku, by być zmuszonym do płacenia za seks.  
\- Nie, ale co innego taki ktoś jak ty, mógłby robić z kimś takim jak ja?   
\- Nie sądzę, byś kiedykolwiek musiał płacić za seks - dodał, po chwili namysłu, blondyn.   
\- Co masz na myśli?  
\- Dobrze wiesz.  
Jun uśmiechnął się znacząco, po czym zainteresował się menu.   
\- Tomo to twój chłopak? - zapytał nagle nauczyciel, gdy kelner zostawił ich samych.  
Musiał się upewnić, bo Onose nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto ma stałego partnera. Poza tym czerwonowłosy wokalista nie pasował do J’a. Miał zbyt łagodne rysy, za bardzo przypominał chłopca, a Jun potrzebował mężczyzny, tylko mężczyzna by do niego pasował.  
\- Skąd takie podejrzenie?  
\- Widziałem was, gdy szedłem do kuchni.  
Blondyn wzruszył ramionami, wyciągnął prawie pustą paczkę papierosów i wyciągnął jednego.  
\- Chcesz? - zaproponował starszemu.  
\- Mam swoje.  
Chłopak zapalił papierosa, schował paczkę, drażniąc czekającego na odpowiedź Yasuhiro. Wreszcie oparł łokcie o blat stołu, z lekkim uśmiechem przylepionym do ust przyglądał się siedzącemu naprzeciw mężczyźnie.  
\- Nie. To nie jest związek, chociaż on się we mnie kocha. Pozwalam mu na małe czułości - w głosie nastolatka pojawiła się kpiąca nuta. - Chce użyć głowy, też pozwalam, jednak nie ma mowy o związku. Tomo to utalentowany chłopiec z bogatego domu, który nie ma pojęcia o życiu. Życzę mu jak najlepiej, bo głos ma naprawdę dobry, ale nie związałbym się z dzieckiem.   
\- Jun, sam masz szesnaście lat, kradniesz motory, wdajesz się w bójki i podpalasz domy, to nie jest dojrzałe zachowanie.  
\- To tylko zabawa i ryzyko, Sugizo.  
\- Co takiego wiesz o życiu? - dopytywał wciąż sceptyczny Sugihara.  
\- Na przykład to, że za naiwność się płaci - mruknął Onose. - A cena zazwyczaj jest wysoka.  
J przestał się uśmiechać, wyglądał jakby przypomniał sobie coś nieprzyjemnego, być może popierającego to, co powiedział. Nauczyciel nie miał nic do dodania, bo młodszy miał rację, zwłaszcza w świetle ostatnich wydarzeń.

\- Co takiego się stało, że ostatnio porzuciłeś rolę nauczyciela - kumpla?  
Wracali z restauracji, jakoś tak wyszło, że Sugizo postanowił odprowadzić młodszego, chociaż nie było ciemno. Pytanie zostało zadane nagle, po dłuższej chwili ciszy i zaskoczony Yasuhiro powiedział to, co od razu przyszło mu do głowy. Prawdę.  
\- Inoe mnie zdradził.  
\- Ten twój chłopak? Nie wygląda na takiego... Rzuciłeś go?  
\- Tak.  
\- I dobrze, nie zasługiwał na ciebie. Takie osoby w ogóle na nikogo nie zasługują. No wiesz, jak można się kurwić i uważać, że to jest spoko?  
\- Nawet nie powiedział, że mu przykro, w ogóle nie żałował - głos starszego był cichy, zmęczony.  
\- Myślisz, że można kochać dwie osoby? - zapytał po chwili.  
\- Jak kochanków? Czy ja wiem... Chyba jest tak, że w pewnym momencie kogoś kocha się bardziej. Nie, nie można. Po prostu nie kocha się wystarczająco mocno. Nikogo. W każdym razie tak myślę.  
J wyglądał na szczerze zainteresowanego tym tematem, za co Sugizo był mu wdzięczny. Nie kpił z okazanej przez mężczyznę słabości, czego nauczyciel się obawiał w chwili, gdy niechcący powiedział prawdę.

Jakoś zupełnie naturalnie dni, które kiedyś wypełniał Inoran, wypełniły się starymi znajomymi, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem Shinyi, oraz J’em. Sugihara nieraz sam się sobie dziwił, że spędza czas z kimś, kto dostarcza mu, jako nauczycielowi, ciągłych powodów do narzekania.   
Ale Jun był inteligentny, w złośliwy sposób zabawny, odważny i bardzo interesujący. Spotkania z nim czasami stanowiły wyzwanie, a nauczyciel odkrył, że lubi stawiać temu czoło. Udało mu się namówić blondyna do przynoszenia ze sobą basu, wolał nie pokazywać się w domu nastolatka zbyt często, by rodzice nie nabrali podejrzeń. Nie powinni wiedzieć, że ich syn koleguje się z korepetytorem, to nie było naturalne i Sugizo doskonale o tym wiedział. Nie przeszkadzało mu to jednak w kontynuowaniu znajomości.   
Shinya, którego Yasuhiro znał od podstawówki, miał okazję poznać chłopaka, gdy wpadł na chwilę oddać książkę. Nie skomentował wieku jasnowłosego, ale gdy nauczyciel odprowadzał go do drzwi zaśmiał się cicho, pokręcił głową i mruknął „Oj, Sugizo.” Nie wyjaśnił, co miał oznaczać jego komentarz. Wyszedł nucąc coś wesoło.   
Shinya musiał spodobać się nastolatkowi, bo gdy starszy wrócił do kuchni, uśmiechał się szeroko podgrzewając obiad. Sugihara poczuł drobne ukłucie zazdrości, które zaraz stłumił. W końcu to do niego przychodził J i dla niego przynosił ciężki bas. Pochodzenie czerwonego Marshalla coraz bardziej zastanawiało mężczyznę. Cena, którą widział w Internecie, była wysoka, a nie sądził, by rodzice Juna wyłożyli tyle pieniędzy. Zresztą gdyby tak było blondyn nie ukrywałby tego. W końcu J, zdenerwowany ciągłym nagabywaniem, powiedział mu skąd wziął pieniądze.   
Gang pasował do charakteru Onose i Sugizo podejrzewał, że chłopak mógł brać udział w czymś podobnym, nie sądził tylko, że miał z tego jakieś pieniądze.   
\- Dlaczego zdecydowałeś się odejść?  
\- Kasa była wtedy, gdy szło się na wypady, a one stawały się coraz brutalniejsze, więc przestałem chodzić. To miała być zabawa, nie gang. Tak myślałem, gdy mnie przyjęli. Poza tym miałem zatarg z liderem i nie chciałem tam wracać.  
\- Czy ten zatarg miał coś wspólnego z tamtym pobiciem?   
J zadrżał, co było widoczne gołym okiem i pokiwał głową, odwracając spojrzenie. Przez chwilę wyglądał na zagubionego. Jun nie był wyrafinowanym kłamcą, nie wyrobił w sobie umiejętności pełnego maskowania uczuć, na to był zbyt młody.   
\- Jun, dlaczego on cię pobił? Po co to zrobił?  
\- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.  
\- Jun...  
\- Nie. 

Zrozumienie, że właśnie przeżywa swoje pierwsze młodzieńcze zauroczenie, przyszło dosyć późno. Jego znajomi nie opowiadali o takich sprawach, więc nie wiedział, jakie to uczucie. Zorientował się, gdy jego partner- starszy chłopak z zafarbowanymi na jasny brąz włosami sięgającymi nasady karku, robił mu loda. Jun pomyślał, że byłoby o wiele przyjemniej, gdyby klęczał przed nim Sugizo, a nie ktoś do niego podobny. Od tej chwili nastolatek zaczął analizować swoje zachowanie i reakcje. Doszedł też do wniosku, że w nauczycielu podoba mu się nawet zbytnia pewność siebie. Na początku zaniepokoił się swoim odkryciem przede wszystkim, dlatego że miał szesnaście lat i wątpił, by Sugihara gustował w takich jak on. Ale był J’em, więc nie miał zamiaru poddawać się bez walki. Przynajmniej nie było problemu chłopaka, Inoe został definitywnie skreślony.  
Nauczyciel musiał uznawać go za atrakcyjnego przynajmniej w jednej dziedzinie, w końcu spędzał z nim sporo czasu. Jun domyślał się, że Yasuhiro docenia jego inteligencję a może też talent. Zbyt często grał dla starszego mężczyzny, by mogło chodzić o zwykłą grzeczność. Zadanie było wykonane w połowie. 

Sugizo próbował przestać się gapić. Bezskutecznie. J miał na sobie przylegające jak druga skóra spodnie, które ledwo spełniały swoją rolę, zakrywając tylko najniższe partie ciała chłopaka. Rozpięta koszula była chyba tylko po to, by podkreślić delikatne mięśnie ramion, które rysowały się pod cienkim, czarnym materiałem. Nauczyciel ledwie zauważał, że na scenie był ktoś jeszcze, całą jego uwagę skupiał basista. Od czasu do czasu odnotowywał obecność Tomo, gdy ten podchodził do Juna, by go dotknąć. Zwykły fanservice, lecz Sugihara odczuwał lekką irytację.   
J był zajmujący, przyciągał spojrzenie swoimi ruchami, zachowaniem. W przeciwieństwie do reszty instrumentalistów nie bał się sceny. Wołał do stojących przy scenie ludzi, nachylał się do nich i klękał, czasami wchodząc w zasięg wyciągniętych dłoni pozwalając, by dotykali jego rozgrzanego, spoconego ciała. Sugizo prawie żałował, że nie stoi z przodu i nie może... Ale przecież i tak by nie mógł, nie powinien. Po występie zorientował się, że niewiele z niego pamięta. Wiedział, że wokalista śpiewał bezbłędnie i potrafił przywołać moment, w którym biodra Juna otarły się o czerwony bas, albo gdy blondyn uśmiechnął się, wyłowiwszy z tłumu nauczyciela, albo... Z całego koncertu zapamiętał Onose i trochę Tomo. Tadashi przyszedł po niego i zaprowadził za kulisy, gdzie odpoczywała reszta muzyków. Wokalista pił coś, co wyglądało jak herbata i zapewne nią było, J był pod prysznicem. Po chwili przyszedł ubrany w krótkie, obcisłe bokserki, z ręcznikiem przewieszonym przez ramię. Wyjął z mini - lodówki puszkę piwa, co Tomo skwitował niezadowolonym chrząknięciem. Sugizo musiał się z nim zgodzić, wprawdzie sam pił piwo, ale on miał odpowiednio dużo lat.   
\- I jak się podobało? - zapytał Jun głosem bardziej zachrypniętym, ze zmęczenia i od krzyczenia, niż zwykle.  
\- Tomo świetnie się spisał. Wszyscy byliście naprawdę dobrzy.   
\- Pierwszy raz graliśmy w klubie- wyznał Akira. - Ale mam wrażenie, że ukradliśmy show pozostałym zespołom.   
Yasuhiro potwierdził kiwnięciem, zespół Onose grał jako ostatni i dwa pierwsze zespoły nie zrobiły na nim żadnego wrażenia.   
Gdy wszyscy byli gotowi poszli do mieszkania Tadashi’ego i urządzili własne after party, które skończyło się holowaniem Juna przez Sugizo. Reszta, poza Tomo, nie byłaby w stanie, a wokalista był zbyt drobny, by praktycznie nieść blondyna. Nauczyciel był zmęczony całym dniem. Pracą, koncertem, wypitym piwem. Uznał, że zasługuje na komfort spania we własnym, miękkim łóżku i tym razem nie wyciągnął z szafy zapasowego futonu. Zamiast tego ułożył pijanego nastolatka, wcześniej zdjąwszy mu buty, spodnie i bezrękawnik, z lewej strony łóżka, sam zajął prawą część. Chłopak był rozgrzany, więc Yasuhiro zrezygnował z kołdry na rzecz patchworku.

Nauczyciel obudził się z wrażeniem, że posiada zbyt wiele rąk i co najmniej jedną dodatkową nogę. Jasne, długie włosy łaskotały go w brodę i usta. Pachniały dymem papierosowym, spod tego zapachu przebijał się lekki, ale wciąż wyczuwalny zapach owocowego szamponu, chyba grejpfrutowego. Jedna z dodatkowych rąk leżała na jego klatce piersiowej, druga owinęła się wokół jego prawej ręki, opuszki palców muskały nadgarstek. Noga została zarzucona na jego biodra, wewnętrzna strona uda była przyjemnie ciepła, skóra gładka, sprężysta, bez wątpienia młodzieńcza. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, skąd wie, jaka jest skóra śpiącego nastolatka. Jego wolna ręka spoczywała na udzie Juna, więc podświadomie zaczął je, zaraz po przebudzeniu, gładzić. Potrząsnął głową, rozczarowany własnym zachowaniem i zabrał rękę.  
Nagle J się poruszył, wyprostował lekko, jego oddech łaskotał teraz policzek nauczyciela. Mruknął coś niezrozumiale, najwyraźniej się obudził. Palce lewej dłoni zacisnęły się na ramieniu Sugizo, potem powędrowały w stronę gardła, zsunęły na obojczyki, które uważnie zbadały. Swoją wędrówkę zakończyły w okolicach splotu słonecznego, gdy chłopak poderwał się gwałtownie. Spojrzał na leżącego z popłochem malującym się w szeroko otwartych oczach.  
\- Jezu, to ty - westchnął blondyn, natychmiast się uspokajając. - Ciało nie pasowało do Tomo i zastanawiałem się, co ja kurwa robiłem.  
\- Byłeś zbyt pijany, żeby robić coś sensownego.   
\- No wiesz, że ja nie mogłem nie znaczy, że ktoś inny też.  
Onose wzruszył ramionami i opadł na łóżko, tym razem trzymając się swojej połowy.  
\- Nie powiedziałbym, że jesteś typem, który się przytula - powiedział Sugizo, uśmiechając się lekko.   
\- Po prostu jestem przyzwyczajony do posiadania łóżka na własność.   
\- A jak uprawiasz z kimś seks?  
\- Łazienki, szybki seks, albo samo obciąganie... Jeszcze mi się nie zdarzyło zostać na noc. Twoja mina mówi mi, że jesteś mocno zdziwiony.  
\- Nie rozumiem tego.  
\- Jakbyś spędził trochę czasu w gangu, to być zrozumiał.  
Na twarzy jasnowłosego znowu pojawił się bolesny wyraz, tym razem trochę lepiej zamaskowany, jednak wciąż dostrzegalny. Sugihara był coraz bardziej ciekaw, co musiało się stać, by J uciekał, zamiast walczyć. 

Sugizo był obrzydliwym, pozbawionym zasad moralnych człowiekiem, który pożądał swojego szesnastoletniego ucznia. Odkąd obudził się w tym samym łóżku, co J, odkąd dotknął delikatnej skóry jego uda... pewne rzeczy uległy zmianie. Od rozstania z Inoe nie odczuwał potrzeby uprawiania seksu, część mózgu odpowiadająca za popęd seksualny trwała w odrętwieniu. Poranek z J’em obudził tę część. Sugihara dochodził z imieniem blondyna na ustach i niezależnie od tego, kogo próbował sobie wyobrażać, w kulminacyjnym momencie zawsze widział twarz, ciało nastolatka, jego nogi rozchylone w zapraszającym geście. Nawet w szkole nie mógł się powstrzymać, podczas lekcji starannie unikał patrzenia na jasnowłosego, ale ze swojej klasy doskonale widział boisko szkolne... 

Oparł się o parapet, przybierając znudzony wyraz twarzy. Na dworze grupka składająca się z dwunastu chłopaków w ramach rozgrzewki biegała wokół boiska. Wszyscy mieli takie same stroje, ale spodenki od stroju Juna były, ze względu na jego wzrost, krótsze od innych, które i bez tego były krótkie, by nie przeszkadzać podczas biegania. Sugizo pamiętał, jak na początku roku J kłócił się z nauczycielem wychowania fizycznego, który cierpliwie tłumaczył, że to największy rozmiar, jaki jest. Po tej kłótni blondyn po raz pierwszy wylądował u wychowawcy, za przeklinanie przy nauczycielu.   
Po rozgrzewce przyszła kolej na siatkówkę i Yasuhiro nie mógł oderwać oczu od długich nóg Onose, z przyjemnością obserwował grające pod skórą mięśnie, gdy chłopak kucał lub wyskakiwał do odbicia. Spodenki trochę wtedy podjeżdżały, zmuszając wyobraźnię mężczyzny do intensywnej pracy. Jaka bielizna mogła zmieścić się pod takimi szortami?   
Docisnął biodra do parapetu, wściekły na siebie i niechcianą erekcję, która również doceniała rozgrywającą się przed oczami Sugihary scenę. Przypomniał sobie sposób, w jaki J ocierał się o swój bas i powtórzył ten ruch. Z jego ust wydostał się cichy jęk.   
Nagle nauczyciel w - fu zniknął z pola widzenia, a wtedy jasnowłosy nastolatek dopadł chłopaka, który stał po drugiej stronie siatki. Upadli na ziemię, tworząc plątaninę rąk i nóg, a Sugizo musiał przyznać, że wściekły Onose wygląda bardzo atrakcyjnie. W tej chwili wrócił nauczyciel. Nie tracąc czasu na rozmowę złapał blondyna za rękę, szarpnięciem postawił go na nogi, spojrzał w stronę matematyka i kiwnął do niego, dając do zrozumienia, że zaraz przyprowadzi do niego Juna. Yasuhiro odsunął się od okna i zaczął przeklinać. Przekręcił klucz w zamku otwierając klasę, po czym usiadł przy biurku ukrywając swój stan. Kilka minut później do klasy wszedł zrelaksowany nastolatek, zaraz za nim szedł czerwony ze złości nauczyciel.  
\- Od początku lekcji sprzeczał się z Mikamim, a jak tylko wyszedłem- rzucił się na niego! To nie do pojęcia, jakim cudem jeszcze stąd nie wyleciał. Zrób coś, bo ja nie chcę go widzieć.   
Drzwi zamknęły się za mężczyzną z głośnym trzaskiem.   
\- Masz coś na swoje usprawiedliwienie?   
\- Mikami mnie wkurwia.   
\- A kto cię nie denerwuje?  
\- Ty - J uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Przynajmniej nie muszę ćwiczyć.  
Piasek i kurz zostawiły na nogach nastolatka ciemniejsze smugi. Jedna, która znajdowała się przy nogawce szortów, szczególnie przykuła uwagę Sugihary. Poczuł gwałtowny przypływ ciepła, pochylił się lekko.  
\- Myślałem, że lubisz w - f. Tak wyglądasz.  
\- Nie, mięśnie mam od noszenia sprzętu.

Jeżeli Sugizo myślał, że J nie widział łakomych spojrzeń, którymi obdarzał go starszy, to był w błędzie. Nastolatek specjalnie oparł się o ławkę, stając w lekkim rozkroku tuż przed oczami matematyka. Uśmiechał się swoim zwyczajowym, kpiącym uśmieszkiem, za którym tym razem kryło się znacznie więcej. Najchętniej oparłby się o biurko i zasugerował karę cielesną, na przykład z wykorzystaniem jednej z długich, drewnianych linijek, które wisiały pod tablicą.  
\- To jak mnie ukarzesz? - zapytał zaczepnie.   
\- A to coś da?  
\- No wiesz, nie wolno się poddawać.  
Właściwie, dlaczego nie? Przecież starszy nie ucieknie, a zawsze można wszystko obrócić w żart.  
\- Może porządne lanie dałoby rezultat. Mam się wypiąć? - kontynuował bezczelnie.  
Podszedł do biurka nauczyciela, nie odrywając spojrzenia od ciemnych oczu mężczyzny.   
\- Jun, co ty... - Sugizo urwał, odsunął się od biurka, jakby miał zamiar wstać.  
Spojrzenie J’a natychmiast powędrowało w stronę rozporka starszego. Obszedł biurko i usiadł na nim, stopy oparł po obu stronach krzesła zdenerwowanego Yasuhiro.  
\- To dla mnie? - głos blondyna opadł prawie do szeptu. - Wiem, że tak. I co teraz?

Zamiast odpowiedzieć Sugihara zrobił pierwszą rzecz, jaka przyszła mu do głowy, gdy tylko zobaczył z bliska gładkie nogi chłopaka. Przysunął się, zacisnął dłonie na łydkach nastolatka, pochylił się i przyłożył usta do wewnętrznej strony prawego uda. Czubkiem języka dotknął ciepłej skóry. Jun westchnął, zsunął się z biurka i usiadł na kolanach starszego, opierał się o uwypuklającą się pod spodniami erekcję. Mężczyzna objął go w pasie, a J oparł czoło o jego ramię i zaczął rytmicznie poruszać biodrami.  
To było złe, zboczone i nie powinno mieć miejsca, lecz mimo to Yasuhiro nie przestał, nie powstrzymał młodszego. Zamiast tego dociskał go coraz mocniej, używając jak erotycznej zabawki. Nie zaprotestował nawet wtedy, gdy Jun zsunął się pod biurko. Na kolanach rozpiął rozporek nauczyciela i uwolnił sztywną męskość. Sugizo niewiele brakowało do osiągnięcia spełnienia, był prawie na granicy, więc kiedy usta chłopaka zaczęły powoli przesuwać się w dół jego erekcji stracił panowanie, wsunął palce w blond włosy i przycisnął głowę nastolatka. Jego podświadomość zarejestrowała odgłos, który brzmiał jak krztuszenie się, ale nie zwrócił na to uwagi. J nie próbował się wyrwać, poddał się dłoni partnera, posłusznie ssał i przesuwał językiem po jego gorącym podnieceniu. Wziął to, co nauczyciel miał do zaoferowania. Kiedy dłoń cofnęła się z głowy Juna chłopak odsunął się powoli, zlizując wszystko, co zostało po orgazmie. Sugizo miał potem jeszcze jedną lekcję.   
Blondyn nadal klęczał, gdy uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na Yasuhiro. Jego usta były intensywnie czerwone, lekko opuchnięte i błyszczące. Starszy chciał odwrócić spojrzenie, J wyglądał zbyt pociągająco. Chłopak wstał wreszcie, pocałował siedzącego mężczyznę - zwykłe zetknięcie ust ledwie kwalifikujące się jako pocałunek, i wyszedł z klasy. Poszedł prosto do łazienki, musiał zająć się swoim problemem. Nauczyciel był pewnie w szoku i Onose wolał nie popychać go dalej.

\- Pozwoliłem, by mój szesnastoletni uczeń zrobił mi loda - wydusił z siebie Sugizo, przyciskając czoło do chłodnej ściany.  
Po drugiej stronie zapadła cisza. Nauczyciel wyobrażał sobie zszokowaną minę Shinyi. Był pewien, że mężczyzna otwierał i zamykał usta nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Wreszcie usłyszał westchnienie.  
\- Nie sądziłem, że to stanie się tak szybko.  
\- Co masz na myśli?  
\- Masz przy sobie nabuzowanego hormonami, seksownego i inteligentnego chłopaka o wybuchowym charakterze, więc wcale mnie nie dziwi, że to się stało, chociaż sądziłem, że potrwa to nieco dłużej. Oddałeś... przysługę?  
\- Nie, lekcja się kończyła i on wyszedł. A zaraz przyjdzie na korepetycje i co ja mam kurwa zrobić?  
\- A na co masz ochotę?  
\- Chyba żartujesz, nie mogę przecież...  
\- Sam sobie odpowiedziałeś, ja nie mówiłem nic o seksie.  
\- Dobra, muszę kończyć, puka. Ja ne.  
Sugihara wziął głęboki oddech i otworzył nastolatkowi. Chłopak miał na sobie mundurek, co zbiło starszego z tropu. Odsunął się, bez słowa zapraszając J’a do środka. Wyglądało na to, że tylko on był zdenerwowany, Jun miał zblazowaną minę. W końcu to nie on miał powód do wstydu, to nie on wykorzystał swojego ucznia i to nie on potraktował go jak seks zabawkę bez potrzeb. Sugizo zacisnął dłonie w pięści, czując przypływ palącego wstydu. Zajął miejsce naprzeciw rozkładającego książki blondyna.  
\- Przepraszam- powiedział wreszcie, przerywając nieznośną ciszę.  
\- Za co? - Jun wyglądał na szczerze zdziwionego.  
\- Za to w klasie. Ja.. nie powinienem był pozwolić, poza tym zachowałem się samolubnie.   
\- Ale ja tego chciałem, sam zacząłem. Nie widzę problemu...  
\- Masz szesnaście lat, a ja potraktowałem cię zbyt brutalnie.  
\- Po zastanowieniu, widzę jeden problem- stwierdził nagle Jun.  
\- Jaki? - Yasuhiro prawie się zająknął pod uważnym spojrzeniem młodszego.   
\- Wciąż uważasz, że skoro jestem nastolatkiem, to nie powinieneś mnie dotykać. To mnie irytuje.  
Sugizo zaschło w gardle. Poszedł do kuchni, by przygotować herbatę i mieć trochę czasu na znalezienie jakichś sensownych argumentów. Był pewien, że prawo nie robiło na J’u najmniejszego wrażenia, sama różnica wieku również. Poza tym był upartym chłopakiem, który zawsze dąży do celu, a Sugihara wcale nie chciał się opierać. Jedynie resztki moralności, które gdzieś się uchowały, przypominały mu, że Onose ma szesnaście lat i jest jego uczniem, więc jeśli ktoś się dowie...  
Po powrocie do salonu nie zastał w nim J’a. Plecak i książki wciąż były na swoim miejscu, tylko chłopaka brakowało. Tknięty przeczuciem postawił na stole kubki z herbatą i poszedł w stronę sypialni. Na krześle przy drzwiach leżały złożone w idealną kostkę czarne spodnie od mundurka, na nich ciemne skarpetki zwinięte w kulkę. Sugihara był pewien, że nastolatek zazwyczaj rzucał spodnie w kąt, nie przejmując się możliwością ich pogniecenia, ale tym razem była to część gry. J siedział na łóżku ubrany jedynie w koszulę, rozpiął guziki przy rękawach i trzy pod szyją, oraz poluzowany krawat. Jego włosy lekko falowały, końcówki miękko układały się na ramionach. Siedział oparty o ścianę, z nogami podkulonymi pod siebie. W idealnie białej koszuli, z jasnymi włosami wyglądał jak wcielenie niewinności. Szeroko otwarte oczy i łagodne, lekko rozchylone usta dopełniały obrazu.  
\- Sensei... - wyszeptał na widok mężczyzny, spuszczając spojrzenie na swoje nagie uda.  
Sugizo zadrżał. Zamknął drzwi i podszedł do siedzącego chłopaka. Dotknął jego brody, zmusił do spojrzenia na siebie.  
\- Wiesz, że jesteś bardzo nieposłusznym chłopcem, Jun?  
\- Przepraszam...  
\- Samo przepraszam nie wystarczy. Musisz jakoś to odpracować.   
J wyglądał, jakby naprawdę się zdenerwował, nawet odsunął się lekko, uciekając przed jego dotykiem.   
\- Nie bój się, dobrze się tobą zajmę - pogłaskał gładki policzek.   
Usiadł przy nastolatku, ujął jedną z jego dłoni i ścisnął delikatnie, wczuwając się w swoją rolę. Nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy chłopaka położył dłoń na odsłoniętych nogach. Powoli przesunął ją w górę, skóra była napięta i chłodna. Gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, gdy koniuszki jego palców odnalazły nagość tam, gdzie spodziewał się znaleźć bieliznę. Na ustach Onose zabłąkał się mały, zadowolony uśmieszek, który szybko został zastąpiony niewinną miną.   
\- Naprawdę jesteś niegrzeczny, Jun- kun.  
\- Tak, proszę pana. Zasługuję na karę.  
\- Zasługujesz...  
Mężczyzna cofnął dłonie, na to było jeszcze zbyt wcześnie. Uklęknął na łóżku przed siedzącym, pogładził miękkie włosy chłopaka po raz pierwszy zauważając, jak przyjemne są w dotyku. Przesunął dłoń w miejsce, gdzie szyja łączyła się z twarzą i Jun przytulił się do niej, jakby okazywał ufność i poddanie.  
\- Wiesz, co w takiej sytuacji robią grzeczni chłopcy?  
Blondyn pokiwał nieśmiało głową, sięgnął do rozporka nauczyciela, rozpiął go i zsunął spodnie w dół. Spojrzał na ciemne bokserki starszego, po czym przyłożył usta tam, gdzie uwypuklała się męskość Yasuhiro. Przesunął językiem po gładkim materiale, wyrywając z ust nauczyciela cichy syk. Dopiero wtedy wsunął palce pod bieliznę i ściągnął ją jednym ruchem. Zwilżył usta koniuszkiem języka, zyskując tym gestem aprobujący pomruk Sugizo, który nie odrywał od niego oczu. Opuścił rzęsy, przysunął się jeszcze bliżej i objął ustami główkę penisa. Powoli, jakby nie miał wprawy, przyjmował go coraz głębiej, jednocześnie rozluźniając gardło. Zatrzymał się dopiero, gdy czubek jego nosa dotknął ciemnych włosów. Wtedy wydał z siebie cichy odgłos i cofnął się pozwalając, by zęby lekko dotykały wrażliwej skóry. Jego wargi zacisnęły się trochę mocniej i zaczął ssać. Jednocześnie uniósł wzrok, by spojrzeć w błyszczące oczy nauczyciela.  
\- Kto cię tego nauczył, chłopcze? - zapytał Yasuhiro. - Pozwalałeś, by jakiś mężczyzna cię dotykał, jestem tego pewien. Czy pokazał ci coś oprócz tego? Odpowiadaj!  
Starszy szarpnął za blond włosy, odsuwając od siebie czerwone wargi ucznia. Przybrał stanowczy wyraz twarzy.  
\- Nie, nie, on tylko… Pokazał mi jak powinienem zadowalać prawdziwych mężczyzn.  
\- Od teraz pamiętaj, że te rzeczy mogą dziać się tylko między tobą a twoim nauczycielem, dobrze Jun- kun?  
Sugihara zauważył, że jego serce biło nieco szybciej, niż powinno, nawet w takiej sytuacji, i zrozumiał, że jego słowa nie były elementem gry. Naprawdę chciał J’a dla siebie. Chociaż był młodszy, trudny i nieprzewidywalny.   
\- Dobrze, sensei.  
I chociaż nastolatek zgodził się, to nauczyciel nie miał pewności, że jego zachowanie nie było w całości grą. W końcu inaczej podchodzili do seksu. 

Onose prychnął cicho, Yasuhiro zamyślił się nad czymś i jakby o nim zapomniał. Chłopak wyprostował się i pocałował starszego, tym razem nie było to lekkie otarcie się warg, tylko prawdziwy, wilgotny pocałunek, od którego wargi chłopaka przyjemnie zamrowiły. Objął szyję partnera, prawie go przytulając, jak jakaś dziewczyna, ale to pasowało do roli. Pociągnął Sugizo w dół, mężczyzna leżał między udami blondyna. Syknął, gdy nagie ciało dotknęło jego rozgrzanej skóry. Chętnie uniósł biodra starając się nie pamiętać o innym, cięższym ciele, które… Ciężar nauczyciela był przyjemny, nie stanowił zagrożenia.   
Smukła dłoń wsunęła się pod białą koszulę i pogładziła napięty brzuch nastolatka. Po chwili starszy zsunął się w dół, materiał zawinął się przy biodrach obnażając jasnowłosego. Sugizo rozsunął jego nogi, palce jednej dłoni zacisnął na szczupłym udzie, przesunął językiem po bladej skórze. Nogi Juna były umięśnione, ale wciąż niesamowicie zgrabne i przyciągały mężczyznę. J zadrżał ze zniecierpliwienia, uniósł biodra pokazując, na co czeka. Usta nauczyciela rozciągnęły się w zadowolonym uśmiechu.

Sugizo uznał, że też ma dosyć. Bezceremonialne chwycił nogi chłopaka i uniósł do góry, przyciskając je do górnej części ciała jasnowłosego. Nastolatek podał mu żel, starszy wolał nie zastanawiać się nad jego pochodzeniem, na pewno nie został wyciągnięty z szuflady, Yasuhiro był pewien, że nigdy nie posiadał wiśniowego lubrykantu. Inoe nie lubił takich udziwnień, więc korzystali z bezzapachowych i bezsmakowych żeli. Różowawy żel był chłodny, więc kiedy Sugihara wsunął palec w rozgrzane wnętrze z ust Onose wyrwało się zdziwione westchnienie, a ręce powędrowały w stronę przygotowujących go dłoni nauczyciela. Ta całkowicie szczera, niewyreżyserowana reakcja rozczuliła starszego, więc pochylił się i pocałował chłopaka w czoło. Nauczyciel był ostrożny, nie mógł uniknąć bólu, ale chciał, by bolało jak najmniej, żeby J już nigdy nie nazwał seksu rżnięciem. Dlatego przestał dopiero wtedy, gdy nastolatek położył dłoń na jego policzku, pogłaskał zmuszając do spojrzenia w górę.  
\- Bardziej gotowy nie będę - wymamrotał speszony blondyn.  
Sugizo nie mógł oderwać oczu od intensywnie czerwonych ust Juna, które rozchylały się zachęcająco, gdy młodszy brał oddech. Mężczyzna oparł się na rękach, jego biodra znalazły się tuż przy pośladkach leżącego. Nie wiedział, czego chce bardziej. Ust, czy tego rozpalonego wnętrza. Po chwili zrozumiał, że przecież wcale nie musi wybierać, więc zachłannie pocałował ciepłe wargi, jednocześnie wykonał szybki ruch bioder. Jasnowłosy ugryzł go, gdy główka penisa znalazła się w nim, szarpnął ciałem, jakby chciał uciec, ale starszy trzymał go mocno. Trzymał, dopóki nie znalazł się w nim cały. J miał zaciśnięte powieki, głowę odwrócił w bok. Wydawał z siebie ciche odgłosy, które przypominały mruczące odgłosy wydawane przez koty. 

Jun nie chciał otworzyć oczu. Bał się, że zobaczy twarz Kimury, bo to tak cholernie bolało, że jakie znaczenie miał partner? Ograniczył ruchy, nie miał zamiaru uciekać, wolał przeczekać. Z jakiegoś powodu nie chciał zawieść Yasuhiro. Liczył też, że potem będzie lepiej, w końcu jego partnerzy nigdy nie płakali, ani nie skręcali się z bólu. 

Sugizo jeszcze nigdy nie uprawiał seksu z kimś tak spiętym, poza pierwszym razem, kiedy był bardzo niedoświadczony. Obaj byli. Onose był młody, ale przecież pierwszy raz miał za sobą. Być może nie było tak, jak powinno być, może trafił na złego partnera.   
Nauczyciel zmienił kąt pchnięć, czekając na to charakterystyczne westchnienie, które następowało w chwili, gdy mężczyźni odkrywali obecność prostaty i przyjemne aspekty jej posiadania. Jun nie zawiódł, dotychczas zamknięte oczy otworzyły się szeroko. Jego spojrzenie było lekko nieprzytomne, ale przynajmniej wreszcie spojrzał na kochanka. Yasuhiro uśmiechnął się do niego i pocałował lepką od potu skroń. Jasne włosy pachniały tym samym grejpfrutowym szamponem. Mężczyzna przysunął usta do odkrytego ucha, by szeptać różne, niekoniecznie przyzwoite rzeczy. Jun zaczął z nim współpracować, oparł uda o biodra starszego, szukając mocniejszych, intensywniejszych doznań. Właśnie wtedy nauczyciel odkrył, że chłopak jest wyjątkowo giętki, a także utalentowany w sprawach seksu. Najwyraźniej zaczął myśleć o tym, co jemu sprawia przyjemność. 

J wpił palce w plecy Sugizo, nieświadomie zaciskając również mięśnie. Ból wciąż był, ale został zepchnięty na dalszy plan, przyjemność płynęła w żyłach, coraz szybciej i szybciej, zbliżając się do finału. Włosy Juna zwilgotniały, oddech stał się nierówny, trochę dyszący. Kiedy sięgnął w dół, starszy chwycił jego dłoń z niespodziewaną siłą i odepchnął ją. To on miał zamiar doprowadzić chłopaka na sam szczyt. Palce nauczyciela były szczupłe i dokładnie wiedziały, co robią. Ruchy były mocne, prawie zbyt silne, idealne. Jun dochodził praktycznie nie widząc tego, co było dookoła, zatopił się w orgazmie i ustach kochanka.   
Ponownie ugryzł Sugizo, tym razem całkiem świadomie, potem pociągnął go w dół, by obaj leżeli. Uniósł biodra, przyjmując pchnięcia twardej, pulsującej męskości, która napierała, mocniej i mocniej, aż prawie nie mógł tego wytrzymać, aż ciepłe, lepkie nasienie rozlało się w jego organizmie, poprzedzone głośnym jękiem, który wydostał się z ust starszego. Yasuhiro wysunął się z niego, a J natychmiast złączył nogi, starając się odpędzić uczucie osamotnienia, które pojawiło się zaraz po tym, jak kochanek położył się obok. Nie dbając o to, co pomyśli starszy, Onose obrócił się na bok i przytulił do partnera. Sugizo zaśmiał się cicho.  
\- Jak to kurwa bolało - powiedział nagle J.  
\- Lubisz niszczyć nastrój, co?  
\- Może. Ale to po prostu wybitnie bolało.  
\- Przecież już to robiłeś.  
\- Wtedy też bolało.  
\- Tak samo?  
\- Bardziej.  
Jun potrząsnął głową, po czym wykonał nagły ruch i znalazł się na brzuchu Yasuhiro. Przesunął językiem po klatce piersiowej starszego. Jego uśmiech miał w sobie coś niebezpiecznego. I chyba starał się uniknąć rozmowy o pierwszym facecie.  
\- Czas na drugą rundę.  
\- Czekaj Jun. Jak było za pierwszym razem?  
\- Daj spokój.  
Chłopak poruszył biodrami w przód i w tył jasno dając do zrozumienia, że ma zamiar ujeżdżać kochanka.   
\- Nie, albo mi powiesz, albo..  
\- Albo już mnie nie przelecisz?  
\- Tak.  
J przyjrzał się starszemu i chyba doszedł do wniosku, że mężczyzna nie żartuje. Westchnął ciężko i wymruczał „rano.”

Głośny, terkoczący dźwięk sprawił, że Sugizo dosłownie usiadł na łóżku, wyrwany ze snu. Blond głowa zsunęła się z jego ramienia i gwałtownie opadła na poduszki, więc było bardzo prawdopodobne, że właśnie to obudziło nastolatka. Nauczyciel był na tyle przytomny, by nastawić budzik w przerwie między.. Między poznawaniem atrakcyjnego, młodego ciała Onose, które teraz przeciągało się, zupełnie nie przejmując całkowitą nagością.   
\- Szkoła, Jun.  
\- Kurwa, chyba żartujesz- głos J'a był stłumiony przez poduszkę, którą nałożył na głowę.  
\- No..  
\- Idź, jak chcesz, ale to ja rozkładałem nogi całą noc. Zostaję.  
\- Jesteś.. wulgarny.  
\- Co ty nie powiesz.  
Chłopak uniósł głowę, by posłać starszemu spojrzenie, które jasno mówiło, że Yasuhiro jest głupi. Sugizo potrząsnął głową zrezygnowany, ale do ust przylgnął delikatny uśmiech, który znajdował swoje odzwierciedlenie w wygiętych wargach młodszego. Pochylił się by pocałować odkryte ramię.  
\- Śniadanie?  
\- Zostaw na stole.  
\- Idę pod prysznic.  
Kiedy wyszedł, J już spał pod skotłowaną kołdrą, z włosami rozsypanymi na ciemnej poduszce. Nauczyciel po raz pierwszy naprawdę docenił ciemne poszewki na poduszki, które kontrastowały z jasnymi kosmykami. 

W drodze do pracy zadzwonił do Shinyi. Przyjaciel odezwał się dopiero po piątym sygnale, jego powitanie nie było zbyt przyjemne, ale Sugizo zrzucił to na karb wczesnej godziny. Mało kto jest radosny o siódmej rano.   
\- Jun został na noc.  
\- Kurwa... serio?  
\- Mhm. Wiem, że.. no wiesz, to było złe, cała ta noc nie powinna się zdarzyć i to moja wina..  
\- Wiesz co, Sugihara? Tekst może i dobry, ale żaden sąd by cię nie uniewinnił.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Bo brzmisz, jakbyś miał na twarzy szeroki uśmiech i był bardzo, ale to bardzo zadowolony z tego, że zaliczyłeś małolata. Nie pierdol, co? Nie jestem sądem.  
\- Dobra. To było...

Nie był pewien J'a, wcale by się nie zdziwił, gdyby chłopak poszedł do domu. W końcu było już po zabawie, po grze. Jednak gdy wrócił, J wciąż tam był. Kanapki i herbata zniknęły ze stołu, naczynia zostały pozmywane, a na oparciu jednego z krzeseł wisiał wciąż wilgotny ręcznik. Chłopaka znalazł w sypialni, do której przeniósł wieżę i stosik płyt. Z głośników płynęła ostra, agresywna muzyka, a Jun leżał na łóżku z zamkniętymi oczami ubrany jedynie w bokserki. Nauczyciel stanął w progu, obserwował palce Onose, które wybijały słyszany rytm. Mężczyzna zastanawiał się, czy J wsłuchuje się w linie basu i rozgryza ją. Był pewien, że młodszy umiałby to zrobić.   
Z zamyślenia wyrwał go rozbawiony głos jasnowłosego.   
\- Zagapiłeś się?  
\- Nie wiedziałem, czy będziesz.  
\- Jestem, jak widać. Zanim zapytasz, rodzice myślą, że jestem u Tomo.  
\- Biedny Tomo.  
Nastolatek prychnął, podszedł do Sugizo i pocałował go.   
\- Można się od ciebie uzależnić - wymruczał Yasuhiro prosto w usta J'a.  
Jun wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę kontynuować to, co zaczęli poprzedniej nocy, ale starszy był niewyspany i zmęczony pracą. Wspólne gotowanie obiadu skończyło się tym, że Sugizo gotował, a J zrobił herbatę, po czym zasiadł przy stole czekając na jedzenie.   
\- Więc jak było z tym pierwszym razem?  
Blondyn westchnął zrezygnowany, zjadł trochę ryżu i wreszcie się odezwał.   
\- Znałem go, tego faceta. Nie było tak, że wziąłem kogoś obcego, jak zazwyczaj. Może nie był moim kumplem, ale znaliśmy się od dłuższego czasu. Nie do końca miałem ochotę być na dole, to była.. jego inicjatywa... - starannie dobierał słowa. - Wyszło jak wyszło, wylądowaliśmy w łóżku. Nie ma wiele do powiedzenia, on nie przejął się tym, że był to mój pierwszy raz. Chyba nie wiedział. W każdym razie moja rola ograniczyła się do leżenia z rozłożonymi nogami, ewentualnie klęczenia. I zaciskania zębów, bo on nawet nie starał się mnie zaspokoić, a sam nie bardzo miałem na to ochotę, jakoś mi przeszło. Nie pamiętam, czy mnie przygotował, ale raczej nie, więc wiesz- Jun wzruszył ramionami, jakby nie było to nic ważnego.  
\- I potem nikt?  
\- Nikt, to było stosunkowo niedawno. Zaspokoiłem twoją ciekawość?  
\- Tak.  
Nie zaspokoił, w tej opowieści czegoś brakowało, ale Sugihara nie wiedział czego. Postanowił milczeć dopóki nie domyśli się, o czym zapomniał J.

Do wakacji zostało kilka tygodni, a J nie przestawał sprawiać kłopotów. Sugizo miał nadzieję, że chłopak zmieni się choć trochę pod wpływem tego, co ich łączyło, ale nadzieje te okazały się płonne. Blondyn nienawidził szkoły i wszystkiego, co było z nią związane, wyłączając nauczyciela matematyki. Chociaż możliwe było, że nienawidził też Yasuhiro, gdy ten wchodził w rolę wymagającego matematyka. Rodzice Juna dawali mu naprawdę dużo swobody, jakby nie obchodziło ich, co robi. Jeśli zawsze tak było, to nic dziwnego, że J wplątywał się we wszystkie możliwe kłopoty. Mężczyzna zastanawiał się czasami, co by było, gdyby rodzice jego kochanka dowiedzieli się o wszystkim. Najbardziej prawdopodobną wersją wydarzeń była ta, która przewidywała wyrzucenie nastolatka z domu. Tak byłoby najłatwiej, a przecież nikt tak naprawdę nie miałby do nich żalu, w końcu J był synonimem zmartwień i lenistwa, przynajmniej z punktu widzenia ułożonego, spokojnego społeczeństwa.   
Jun był i nie był leniem. Z jednej strony naprawdę uczył się tylko angielskiego, z drugiej robił wszystko, by spełnić swoje marzenia. Jeśli Sugizo kiedykolwiek wątpił, że mu się uda, zmienił zdanie, gdy tylko usłyszał utwory, które J napisał. Nie dla zespołu, tamte były dobre, ale zupełnie inne od tych, które chłopak trzymał w szufladzie. Uważał, że głos Tomo nie pasował do ich ostrego, momentami punkowego brzmienia. Silny bas prowadził inne instrumenty i właśnie to przekonało Yasuhiro, że jasnowłosy powinien zaśpiewać teksty, które napisał. Onose podszedł do tego pomysłu dosyć sceptycznie. Raz, że nauczyciel zasugerował to podczas seksu a dwa, że J nie umiał śpiewać. Miał niski, zachrypnięty, męski głos, nad którym nie do końca panował podczas śpiewania, ale właśnie taki głos pasował do oddartych z jakiejkolwiek sztuczności piosenek. W końcu Jun poddał się namowom Sugizo i zaczął grać solo. To było całkiem zabawne, gdy najpierw widziało się go z zespołem, często ubranego w damskie ciuchy, z mocnym makijażem a potem solo, w podartych jeansach, glanach i niczym więcej. 

J miał aktualnie fuksjowe włosy, ale były wakacje a farba zmywalna, więc Yasuhiro siedział cicho. Onose miał na sobie krótki, granatowy płaszczyk z jakiegoś połyskującego materiału, z kołnierzem obszytym futerkiem, jeszcze krótszą spódniczkę i koszulkę zrobioną z delikatnej siateczki, która odkrywała.. wszystko. Łącznie z kolczykiem w sutku, który zawsze utrudniał ludziom koncentrację. Sugizo nie różnił się w tym od reszty, więc jego spojrzenie wędrowało od małego kółeczka do odkrytych ud. Utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że chłopak ma na sobie pończochy.   
Zapalony papieros zwisał smętnie spomiędzy trzymających go ust w kolorze ciemnego wina. Wakacje Onose zostały nierówno podzielone na dzikie balangi, seks oraz koncerty. Tych ostatnich było wyjątkowo dużo jak na mały zespół indies i dopiero zaczynającego basistę. Chłopak był wiecznie zmęczony, spod pudru zaczynały przebijać oznaki braku wystarczającej ilości snu. Nauczyciel próbował początkowo przystopować, chociażby w sprawach seksu, żeby J w nocy odpoczywał, ale wyszło na to, że młodszy po prostu to lubił.   
\- Na początku trzeba harować, żeby wyrobić sobie markę. Nie mam kontaktów, raczej nie dam dupy za kontrakt, więc wiesz.  
\- Raczej?  
\- No, jeśli przyjdzie do mnie koleś z jakiejś zajebistej firmy fonograficznej, która nigdy w życiu by mnie nie przyjęła, to dam mu się przelecieć na każdy sposób. Chyba.  
\- Prędzej rzucisz w niego krzesłem.  
Jedna pomalowana powieka uniosła się, ukazując ciemnobrązowe oko.   
\- Stołem, ale racja. Nikt mi nigdy nie powie, że doszedłem do czegoś przez puszczanie się. Zostanę najlepszym basistą w Japonii.  
\- Zobaczymy.  
\- Nie wierzysz?!  
\- Wierzę, tylko czeka cię mnóstwo pracy.  
Sugizo oczekiwał zadziornej odpowiedzi, więc zdziwił się, gdy nastolatek spotulniał, oparł głowę na stole i mruknął:  
\- Wiem. Cały ogrom.  
Milczeli przez chwilę, obaj pochłonięci przyszłością młodego basisty. Sugihara był, w gruncie rzeczy, człowiekiem spełnionym. Miał pracę, którą mimo wszystko lubił, mieszkanie, w którym naprawdę czuł się jak w domu, prawdziwych przyjaciół, chłopaka. Jun nie deklarował się, nie wyznawał miłości, ale Yasuhiro utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że nastolatek był wierny jak pies. Ludzie, którzy czekali na niego po koncertach, mogli liczyć na uśmiech i tylko tyle.   
J był wyższy od Sugizo, mimo to starszy podniósł go z krzesła, umięśnione nogi natychmiast go oplotły, i zaniósł do sypialni. Podczas tej krótkiej wędrówki nastolatek pozbawił go koszuli, sam zdjął płaszczyk. Resztę zostawił kochankowi, który nie mógł doczekać się chwili, w której dowie się, czy J ma na sobie pończochy. I koronkową bieliznę. 

Jun był pewien, że wakacje, które dobiegały końca, były wakacjami jego życia. Bawił się jak nigdy, a przy tym miał coś stałego, do czego warto było wracać. Najjaśniejszym punktem okazał się być wtorek, na tydzień przed początkiem nowego roku. Czuł się dziwnie, gdy supportował własny zespół, ale każda okazja do grania była dobra. Po drugim koncercie podszedł do niego młody, czerwonowłosy mężczyzna i powiedział, że właśnie kogoś takiego szuka do swojej wytwórni. Obyło się bez klękania, rzucania krzesłami. Obyło się też bez złośliwości ze strony zespołu. Wiedzieli, że on pójdzie jako pierwszy. Wiedzieli też, że następny w kolejce był Tomo, pogodzili się z tym.  
Nowy rok szkolny obaj przywitali nieprzytomni ze zmęczenia. Kończyły się chwile wolności, więc wykorzystywali je jak mogli. J zaczynał lekcje z prawdziwym muzykiem i Yasuhiro po raz pierwszy widział, by chłopak był podekscytowany. Miało to wpływ na zaangażowanie ponownie jasnowłosego nastolatka w naukę nieistotnych przedmiotów takich jak chemia czy matematyka, ale tym razem Sugizo przymykał na to oko. 

Jun nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego nauczycielem miał być ten sam mężczyzna, który zwerbował go do wytwórni. Człowiek, który już za życia stawał się legendą, hide. Wprawdzie czerwonowłosy był gitarzystą, ale grał też na basie. Chciał zająć się nauczaniem J'a, dlatego że widział w nim prawdziwy talent, który potrzebował doświadczonej ręki. Poza tym na pierwszy rzut oka dało się zauważyć, że Onose nie był grzecznym, miłym dzieciakiem i potrzebował kogoś, kto będzie w stanie nad nim zapanować. A czasami pójdzie z nim na piwo i zaprowadzi do domu po barowej bójce.   
\- Po raz pierwszy nie spóźniłem się na lekcję - powiedział na powitanie Jun.  
\- Ok, nie zmarnuję tego. Hideto Matsumoto.  
J ukłonił się nisko. Robił to rzadko, ale jeśli już się kłaniał, to tylko głęboko i tylko przed ludźmi, których szanował.  
\- Jun Onose.  
\- J. Fani muszą być wściekli przez twoją jednoliterową ksywę.  
\- Ale łatwo się krzyczy.

J nienawidził dwóch rzeczy, które niemal nierozerwalnie łączyły się z homoseksualnym seksem. Pierwszą rzeczą był moment, w którym musiał klęknąć przed partnerem, z twarzą zwróconą ku jego rozporkowi. Czuł wtedy coś na kształt poniżenia, chociaż Sugizo podchodził do tego całkiem naturalnie i bez wahania oddawał przysługę. Jun nie miał tak naprawdę nic przeciwko samej czynności, ponieważ wiedział jaką przyjemność za sobą niesie. Chodziło o sam fakt klękania, poddańcza pozycja budziła w nim wstręt i niezgodę. Drugi moment następował wtedy, gdy partner w niego wchodził. Nienawidził uczucia bycia rozciąganym przez coś stałego, twardego, niezmiennego. Niezależnie od przygotowań, ich długości i intensywności, czuł ból. Domyślał się, że mogła to być wina Kimury, uraz psychiczny, dlatego zaciskał zęby i przeczekiwał.  
Oparł czoło o chłodne, pomalowane białą farbą olejną drewno i czekał. Oddech Yasuhiro łaskotał go w kark. Chłopak starał się powstrzymać ciche odgłosy, które wyrywały się z jego ust, ale nie był w stanie. Miał nadzieję, że partner nie mógł zgadnąć, co tak naprawdę oznaczają. Skoncentrował wzrok na szczupłej dłoni nauczyciela, która przykrywała jego, opartą o ścianę kabiny, dłoń. Uśmiechnął się mimo bólu, który odczuwał.   
Wyobrażał sobie, jak któryś z uczniów wchodzi do łazienki, słyszy jakieś dziwne dźwięki i z ciekawości schyla się, by zajrzeć w szparę pod drzwiami. Widzi dwie pary nóg, jedne ubrane w czarne, skórzane buty a drugie w trampki. Te drugie miałyby dodatkowo zrolowane przy kostkach, poprzecierane, nieprzepisowe jeansy. Nietrudno zgadnąć, co robią właściciele nóg. Uważny obserwator domyśliłby się, że właściciel trampków jest młody, pewnie uczy się w tej szkole. Drugi mężczyzna musi być starszy, chociażby przez te gustowne, dosyć drogie buty. Być może nauczyciel. Wizja ta bawiła J'a, chociaż prawdopodobieństwo, że ktoś ich złapie, było niewielkie. Trwały lekcje, było wcześnie. Mimo to Jun wiedział, że Sugizo się denerwuje. To on miał najwięcej do stracenia, ale stawiał niewielki opór, gdy chłopak wciągnął go do kabiny już po drodze rozpinając jego rozporek i wpychając ręce do spodni.   
Blondyn pozwolił się odwrócić, uniósł nogi i objął ramiona nauczyciela. Yasuhiro był silniejszy, niż wyglądał. Trzymał nastolatka, jednak nie zwolnił tempa. Jun zasłonił jego usta swoimi wargami, by stłumić rodzący się w klatce piersiowej krzyk. Dochodząc wyprostował się i uderzył głową w ścianę. Sugizo doszedł śmiejąc się z niego.   
Był to całkiem przyjemny widok. 

Tomo miał duże, smutne oczy dziecka i gdyby nie to, że J nie był zabawką i Sugizo coś do niego czuł, mężczyzna natychmiast oddałby go wokaliście kłaniając się i przepraszając. Na niewiele zdały się wewnętrzne monologi w których przekonywał sam siebie, że Jun i tak nie kochał Tomo. Ukradł Onose sprzed nosa czerwonowłosego, chociaż to chłopak znał J'a od dawna, być może równie długo kochał. Kiedy J spontanicznie pocałował nauczyciela podczas próby, Tomo wyglądał, jakby w ciągu kilku sekund stracił całą energię. Sugizo chciałby podejść i przytulić drobnego nastolatka, ale nie mógł, w końcu to on go skrzywdził. Chłopak nie zmienił swojego zachowania w stosunku do nauczyciela, ale zniknęły radosne iskierki, które dotychczas błyszczały w jego oczach. 

Jakiś czas po tym incydencie Yasuhiro zrozumiał, że to nie on powinien stać u boku przyszłej legendy japońskiej sceny muzycznej. To powinien być ktoś równie utalentowany, błyskotliwy, ambitny, kto rozumie magię muzyki i żyje nią. To nie powinien być nauczyciel chłopaka. 

Bajki nie były dla przyszłych legend punk rocka, były dla dzieci. Być może J był dzieckiem bardziej, niż chciałby przyznać. A może nigdy nie przejmował się społeczeństwem na tyle, by dostrzec w nim zagrożenie. Jednak Sugizo widział wszystko wyraźnie. Nie mogli razem wychodzić, gdyby ktoś się dowiedział, zostałby wyrzucony z pracy. To było męczące, więc tuż przed przerwą semestralną powiadomił o tym J'a, jednocześnie kończąc ich romans. Ucierpiał przy tym jego salon, mały stolik wylądował na ścianie i stracił nogę, kanapa została wywrócona, tak samo jedna z szafek. Nie było łez, były przekleństwa. Z mieszkania nauczyciela zniknęła dodatkowa szczoteczka, ręcznik, trochę ubrań. Przede wszystkim zniknął bas, zostawił po sobie puste miejsce, które kłuło w oczy bardziej, niż wszystko inne. Pusty kąt jasno mówił: tu stało coś, co odeszło razem z właścicielem.   
J wrócił po przerwie jeszcze bardziej niepokorny, jeszcze bardziej blond i jeszcze bardziej wkurzony. Sugizo poprosił go podczas kłótni, by nie robił nic głupiego, więc na początku miał zamiar z czystej złośliwości przerżnąć tyle darmowych dziwek, ile mógł znaleźć, ale potem uznał, że to byłoby bardziej dziecinne niż wiara w bajeczki Sugihary. Skoncentrował się na byciu sobą, czego nie znosili wszyscy nauczyciele. Matematyk nie mógł liczyć na formy grzecznościowe i wszystkich zadziwiał fakt, że J'owi uchodzi to na sucho. Nadal łączyła ich tajemnica, i to właśnie Yasuhiro zależało na jej dochowaniu.   
Chciał też, o czym Jun nie mógł wiedzieć, żeby chłopak wyrzucił z siebie złość, uspokoił się, przestał dbać. Nie było tak, że Sugizo przestało zależeć. Po prostu zrozumiał, że w tej sytuacji nie ma do tego prawa, zaakceptował to. Nieważne, czego chciał. 

\- Wow, Jun, jakim cudem zdałeś?! - zawołał jeden z uczniów, wpatrując się w jasnowłosego.  
J faktycznie zaliczył semestr, zdał nawet z matematyki, która sprawiała mu najwięcej kłopotów. Blondyn wzruszył ramionami..  
\- Jestem dobry, to proste.  
\- Komu obciągnąłeś?  
\- Po prostu w ostatecznym bilansie wyszło, że ma wystarczająco wysoką średnią - wtrącił, dotychczas milczący, Sugizo.  
Musiał zwalczyć rumieniec, który próbował pokazać się na policzkach.  
\- Właśnie. Gdyby to była ocena za obciąganie, byłaby znacznie wyższa - Jun uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
Naoto, jeden z najlepszych uczniów, nachylił się w jego stronę i wyszeptał tak, że wszyscy mogli go usłyszeć. Łącznie z nauczycielem.   
\- Taki jesteś pewien?  
\- Chcesz się przekonać?  
Uśmiech J'a był teraz zaczepny, ale też zachęcający. Naoto uniósł jedną brew i Yasuhiro wiedział, że potem znajdzie ich w łazience, w każdym razie na pewno zobaczy ich nogi. Mógł oszczędzić sobie tego widoku, starać się żyć w nieświadomości, lecz mimo to poszedł do łazienki. Była to forma masochizmu, dobrze o tym wiedział, gdy przez szparę pod drzwiami zobaczył trampki i kolana Onose a przed nimi martensy Naoto.   
Zapiekło tak, jak nie powinno.

Koniec szkoły był dla J'a wybawieniem. Prawie, bo odtąd był skazany tylko na siebie. Po gwałtownej kłótni, która wybuchła po jego stanowczym oświadczeniu, że nie idzie na studia i ma zamiar poświęcić się karierze muzyka, rodzice kazali mu spakować rzeczy i pokazali drzwi. Jun domyślał się, że liczyli na kapitulację. Myśleli, że wróci z pochyloną głową, podkulonym ogonem, pokonany przez pracę, dorosłość. Chłopak wiedział o tym, więc zacisnął zęby i pięści, i wszedł w dorosłe życie z podniesioną głową i futerałem od basu na plecach. Pracował nad solowym materiałem, to on stał się priorytetem. Nadal grał z zespołem, ale pozwolił, by inni przejęli pisanie muzyki. Dzięki temu rozwinął się nie tylko on, ale też zespół. Zyskał świeżość i nową jakość.   
Prace były różne, żadna nie spełniała jego oczekiwań, czasami było naprawdę ciężko, chociaż hide pomagał jak mógł. Onose powtarzał sobie, że to droga, którą każdy muzyk musi pokonać, nim dotrze do celu. Nim muzyka nie tylko wypełni całe jego życie, ale będzie też źródłem utrzymania.  
Do pewnego momentu nie miał czasu, by pamiętać o byłym nauczycielu. Przypomniał sobie wtedy, gdy odkrył, że nie ma ochoty, by dotykały go ręce obcych mężczyzn, by ktokolwiek dzielił z nim łóżko. Świadomość, iż naprawdę kocha Sugizo denerwowała go. Nie pasowało to do jego charakteru.   
A potem Shinya, który wciąż utrzymywał z nim kontakt, uświadomił chłopakowi, że to wcale nie koniec, że ukończenie liceum może być początkiem dla czegoś więcej, niż kariera muzyka. Nie tylko stan zakochania był jasnowłosemu obcy, obce było również poddanie się losowi, pogodzenie z nim. Był wojownikiem, o czym przypomniał sobie po tym, jak jego gniew zmalał, chociaż nie wygasł do końca. 

Sugizo przyzwyczaił się do bycia zaskakiwanym, do kłótni, potyczek słownych. Spotykał się ze swoimi znajomymi, ale to byli jego znajomi, od lat ci sami, którzy z biegiem lat zdali się zapomnieć o charyzmie, którą kiedyś posiadali. Czytał książki, słuchał muzyki, oglądał filmy i łapał się na tym, że chciałby wrócić do pracy. Wakacje nużyły go, a praca wymagała skupienia, czasami było interesująco. Kiedy otworzył skrzynkę mailową ostatnią rzeczą, której się spodziewał, była wiadomość od J'a. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w zamkniętego maila z niedowierzaniem. Wahał się otwierając go, był pewien, że któryś z kumpli muzyka postanowił z niego zadrwić.   
Jednak nie. Wiadomość była krótka. „Pierwsza w 100% profesjonalna sesja zdjęciowa. Co Ty na to?” Zdjęcia były zapakowane w jeden plik, który zapisał na dysku, był lekko podekscytowany. Fotografie były dwie, w wysokiej rozdzielczości. Na pierwszej Jun wyglądał prawie niewinnie i nieśmiało, włosy zakrywały większą część twarzy, patrzył w dół, powieki miał pomalowane białym cieniem. Koszulka z prowokacyjnym napisem nawiązującym do jednej z piosenek „I am your guide to perfect world” była lekko podwinięta. Obcisłe, srebrne spodnie podkreślały drobne biodra. Mężczyzna zadrżał, w podbrzuszu poczuł budzące się pożądanie, które go zawstydziło. Otworzył drugie zdjęcie. Zaschło mu w ustach. J miał na sobie te same srebrne spodnie, ale stał w rozkroku, przez co były jeszcze bardziej obcisłe. Jedną ręką jakby od niechcenia trzymał czerwony bas, który Sugizo widział po raz pierwszy. Drugą unosił do ust, przykładając do nich na wpół wypalonego papierosa. Miał uniesioną głowę, zmierzwione włosy i zmrużone, pociągnięte czarnym eyelinerem oczy. Czarna koszula była rozpięta, odsłaniała klatkę piersiową i brzuch nastolatka. J z tego zdjęcia wiedział, że jest seksowny i kpił z ludzi, którzy patrzyli na niego marząc o tym, by chociaż ich dotknął.   
Yasuhiro ani na chwilę nie oderwał oczu od zdjęcia byłego kochanka. Zaciskając dłoń na swoim członku myślał o długich, zgrabnych palcach J'a, o jego ciasnym wnętrzu i odgłosach, które wydawał, gdy Sugizo wsuwał się w niego sprawiając mu ból. Mężczyzna wiedział, że Jun czuł ból podczas stosunku, zwłaszcza na początku, i podniecało go to. Lubił świadomość, iż blondyn nie jest gotowy na wszystko.   
Kilka sekund po tym, jak doprowadził się do porządku zadzwonił telefon. Odebrał nie patrząc na wyświetlacz.  
\- Jak ci się podobają?  
Głos w słuchawce był mocno zachrypnięty i niższy niż zazwyczaj. Rodzaj głosu, który trafia prosto do rozporka.   
\- Bardzo w twoim stylu. Podobają mi się.  
\- Dzięki.  
\- Czemu masz taką chrypę?  
\- Za dużo śpiewu. Niedługo wychodzi mój singiel.  
\- Za dwa dni.  
\- Właśnie. Te zdjęcia będą w gazecie po wydaniu singla, jakbyś chciał powiesić sobie na ścianie.  
W głosie Onose było słychać uśmiech.   
Sugihara był pewien, że Jun zrobił to specjalnie. Na pewno wiedział, jakie emocje wywołają u starszego. 

Dwa dni później ostre, punkrockowe dźwięki wybuchły w jego słuchawkach, a zachrypnięty głos Onose wyśpiewywał teksty, które były zbyt poważne jak na nastolatka. Za pierwszym razem Yasuhiro wsłuchiwał się w tekst, analizował go. Potem chłonął muzykę z zamkniętymi oczami, w ciemnym pokoju. Nie myślał o tekście, skupił się na pobudzającym głosie Juna. W międzyczasie jego spodnie zsunęły się, opadły na podłogę razem z bielizną, jego dłonie przesunęły się po udach w górę, zacisnęły na jego męskości. Masturbowały ją, rozsmarowując przezroczystą wilgoć. Stuloną dłonią pocierał pociemniałą główkę penisa, pod powiekami widział blondwłosą głowę pochylającą się nad jego męskością, wyobrażał sobie różowy język liżący wilgotną twardość i skurczone z pożądania jądra.   
Polizał palce, jednocześnie widząc siebie wpychającego te palce między rozchylone wargi chłopca. Sięgnął w dół i zrobił coś, czego nie robił od dawna. Wsunął długie palce do swojego wnętrza, szukając punktu zaczepienia dla przyjemności. Głos J'a zawibrował i Sugizo doszedł, spuszczając się w usta wyobrażonemu Junowi. 

Jun czuł się niewłaściwie mając w środku tego faceta, który rżnął go opierając o toaletkę, przy której nakładano muzykom makijaż. Basista wypił więcej, niż myślał i w ten sposób dał się namówić na małe rżnięcie, jak określił to jego tymczasowy partner. Mężczyzna był około czterdziestki, przyjechał ze Stanów i grał na gitarze dla jednego ze znajomych J'a. Chyba najbardziej podniecała go możliwość zaliczenia małolata oraz to, że blondyn nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto był przyzwyczajony do seksu z mężczyzną. Kiedy Onose zorientował się, że to niewłaściwe, było już za późno. Mężczyzna i tak by to zrobił, więc J wolał się nie sprzeciwiać, żeby wykluczyć gwałt. Nie było tak źle, pomijając niewygodną pozycję - był ustawiony bokiem, podpierał się łokciem i jedną nogę miał zarzuconą na umięśnione ramię Amerykanina, oraz fakt, że to było prawdziwe rżnięcie, z fiutem starszego wbijającym się w niego bez litości. Jego erekcja dawno zniknęła, czekał tylko, aż partner dojdzie i zostawi go w spokoju.   
Na dworze było ciepło. Przez godzinę leżał na dachu budynku wpatrując się w gwiazdy. Trzeźwiał. Potem zrozumiał, czego domaga się jego organizm. Zawiązał pasek od płaszcza i wsiadł do taksówki. Nie było późno, dziesiąta to wcześnie, jak na jego tryb życia. Sugizo otworzył od razu, więc dla niego też było wcześnie.   
\- Jutro po południu wyjeżdżamy w trasę. Nie ja sam, z kilkoma innymi zespołami z wytwórni, ale wiesz. Trasę. Ustawioną przez wytwórnię, nie przeze mnie.  
\- Wejdź.  
Jun poszedł do salonu, zdezorientowany Yasuhiro podążył za nim. Mieli nierozwiązane sprawy, a raczej dopiero co rozpoczęte przez młodszego sprawy. Onose zatrzymał się na środku pomieszczenia jakby się wahał i Sugizo zauważył prawdopodobny powód. Nieco bezmyślnie wpatrywał się przez chwilę w czerwone trampki chłopaka, z których wyrastały długie, nagie nogi, od połowy ud zakryte płaszczem. Podszedł do młodszego i z ciekawością podwinął płaszcz. Pod spodem znalazł czarny t - shirt. Rozczarowany prawdopodobieństwem szortów wykrzywił usta. Jun nadal nie wiedział, co zrobić. Nauczyciel bez większej nadziei włożył dłoń między uda byłego ucznia, a J instynktownie je zacisnął, więżąc dłoń przy cieple swojej męskości.   
Sugihara wreszcie pojął, że blondyn przebył całą drogę mając na sobie jedynie płaszcz i koszulkę, nie rozumiał jeszcze, dlaczego i po co. To mogło poczekać. Popchnął młodszego na fotel, zgrabne nogi rozłożyły się, niechcący układając prowokująco. Chwycił jasne kosmyki, by odchylić głowę nastolatka. Wsunął palce w jego usta i ruszał nimi, imitując ruch penisa. J ssał posłusznie. Sugizo puścił go, opadł na kolana i tam odkrył, że basista uprawiał już seks, był lekko opuchnięty. Ogarnęła go złość, do której nie miał prawa. Mimo to chciał być jedynym mężczyzną, który posiadał Onose. Wbił się w J'a jednym ruchem, pokazując tym gestem całe swoje rozdrażnienie. Jun przeklinał go i wił się, próbował wyrwać ręce z uścisku, ale Sugizo nie puszczał jego nadgarstków. Jasnowłosy doszedł stymulowany jedynie męskością starszego i ocierającym się o niego brzuchem Yasuhiro. Nauczyciel wysunął się z młodszego w ostatniej chwili, by dojść w jego ustach. Opadł na chłopaka, całkowicie zaskoczony. J pachniał piwem, papierosami i sobą, znajome zapachy. Wtulił nos w blond włosy oddychając głęboko.   
\- Tak mnie posuwałeś w swoich wyobrażeniach? Masturbowałeś się do moich zdjęć i głosu? - zapytał drżącym szeptem Onose, każde słowo popierając agresywnym otarciem bioder o brzuch starszego.  
Sugizo potwierdził bezgłośnie, po czym zaniósł nastolatka do sypialni i kochał przez całą noc. J był zaskakująco uległy i delikatny. Rano, kiedy obudziło ich ostre słońce, wszystko wróciło do normy. Basista przeciągnął się, zrzucając z siebie kołdrę, odsłaniając idealne chciało. Obrócił się na brzuch i lekko wygiął, nieznacznie unosząc biodra.   
\- Gdybym był kobietą mielibyśmy całą gromadkę bachorów.  
\- Gdybyś był kobietą używalibyśmy zabezpieczenia.  
\- Jasne. Ale nic nie jest pewne. Gumy by odpadały, bo lubisz się we mnie spuszczać. Jestem tak pełny, że kiedy wstanę, na pewno ze mnie wypłyniesz.  
Jun wsunął w siebie dwa palce, poruszał się do przodu i do tyłu, ocierając o prześcieradło. Sugizo zapomniał o zmęczeniu i natychmiast dołączył do kochanka.   
J wyszedł bez śniadania, zbyt się ociągali, by mógł coś zjeść. Sugihara czuł się trochę winny, że przez niego chłopak mógł się spóźnić i jego wytwórnia mogła się wściec. W końcu pierwsza trasa koncertowa jest jednym z najważniejszych momentów w karierze młodego muzyka. Jun nie wydawał się spięty, ale on rzadko kiedy wyglądał na zmartwionego.   
Nauczyciel chciałby móc powiedzieć, że wszystko było w porządku, że znów byli razem, ale nie miał tej pewności. Onose mógł zrobić to dla zabawy. Zamiast rozmawiać uprawiali seks, a to czasami więcej komplikowało niż rozwiązywało. 

Niecały miesiąc później listonosz zostawił w skrzynce Sugizo cienki list od Juna. Mężczyzna bał się przez chwilę, że to nic dobrego, nie podejrzewał J'a o pisanie listów miłosnych, ale w środku znalazł bilet na koncert w Tokio, żadnej dodatkowej wiadomości, bo o czym tu pisać. Chłopak chciał, żeby Yasuhiro pojawił się na koncercie i to było jasne.   
W piątkowy wieczór pojawił się pod salą koncertową jako jeden z pierwszych. Kiedy wpuścili ich do środka udało mu się stanąć tuż przy barierce, naprzeciw mikrofonu wokalisty. Przysłuchiwał się rozentuzjazmowanemu tłumowi. Byli tam głównie ludzie w wieku jego uczniów, rozmawiali na temat muzyków, którzy mieli wystąpić. Szczególnie popularny zdawał się być jeden zespół - Glay a także J, co nauczyciel przyjął bez zdziwienia. Komentowano wygląd artystów i Sugizo usłyszał kilka niewybrednych komentarzy na temat byłego ucznia.   
Koncert otworzył jakiś niezbyt dobry zespół i Yasuhiro trochę się nudził, słuchając ich muzyki. Kolejny był wokalista z ładnym głosem, niezłymi utworami i beznadziejnymi, oklepanymi tekstami. Prawdopodobnie pisał je sam, więc tłumaczył go młody wiek. Kiedy zszedł ze sceny zgasło światło i przez chwilę było ciemno. Tłum zaszemrał zdziwiony. A potem zamarł, gdy ciszę przerwał niezbyt głośny dźwięk basu, który stawał się coraz głośniejszy, aż światła rozbłysły ponownie ukazując grającego J'a, dźwięk stał się agresywniejszy, chłopak szarpał struny rzucając tłumowi rozognione spojrzenia. Po chwili do basu dołączyły gitary i perkusja. J krzyknął, posługując się całkiem niezłym angielskim, „Are you fuckin' ready to burn?!” po czym zaczął śpiewać. Tłum oszalał razem z muzykiem, ludzie skakali, krzyczeli, próbowali przeskoczyć barierki. Sugizo zobaczył kątem oka, że ochroniarz wynosił dziewczynę, która zemdlała, a potem jego oczy były skierowane tylko na basistę, który w punkcie kulminacyjnym uniósł bas nad głową i z całej siły uderzył nim o scenę. Potem zszedł z niej nie patrząc na widownię.   
Ostatni zespół miał przed sobą trudne zadanie, jednak Sugihara z zaskoczeniem odnotował, że świetnie się bawi. Muzyka była spokojniejsza i wokalista miał zdecydowanie lepszy warsztat niż Onose. Podczas ostatniej piosenki J ponownie pojawił się na scenie, tym razem miał czerwony bas z napisem „Wake up motherfucker!” Razem zagrali najnowszy utwór hide, który był jednym z najpopularniejszych japońskich muzyków, był też właścicielem wytwórni oraz mentorem J'a.   
W pewnym momencie Jun podszedł do drobnego, ciemnowłosego gitarzysty, objął go od tyłu i pocałował w policzek. Sugizo widział, jak różowy język przesunął się po gładkim policzku mniejszego chłopaka, instynktownie zacisnął dłonie w pięści.   
Po koncercie nauczyciel został zaproszony za kulisy, z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że J dzielił pomieszczenie z zespołem. W sumie nie byli jeszcze na tyle sławni, by mieć osobne pokoje, ale mężczyzna mimo wszystko spodziewał się czegoś innego.   
\- Hej, jestem Teru - powiedział wokalista Glay, wyciągając dłoń.  
\- Cześć, Sugizo.  
\- To jest Takuro - Teru pokazał na wysokiego, chudego chłopaka. - Ten niebieskowłosy to Jiro a mały czarny to Hisa.  
\- Hisashi - poprawił ciemnowłosy. Miał cichy głos i chyba był nieśmiały.  
Muzycy rozbierali się jednocześnie rozmawiając o koncercie, byli ciekawi przemyśleń Sugizo. Kiedy na chwilę został sam, ponieważ reszta poszła się umyć, dotarło do niego, że jest najstarszy ze wszystkich i poczuł się trochę stary.   
J wrócił jako pierwszy, ubrany jedynie w bokserki.   
\- Ile Hisashi ma lat?  
\- Szesnaście.  
\- Dzieciak.  
\- Tak jak i ja, ale do tego niesamowicie utalentowany gitarzysta.  
\- Lubisz go?  
\- Jasne, że go lubię, chociaż jest trochę płochliwy - Jun przyjrzał się starszemu. - Chryste, Sugizo, to tylko fanservice! Na wczorajszym koncercie gitarzysta lizał mój rozporek, ale to nie znaczy, że poza sceną też to robi.  
Chłopak pochylił się, by pocałować nauczyciela, na sam koniec ugryzł go. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
\- Jak Teru i Takuro wrócą zajrzyj do łazienki, trzecia kabina.  
Jun nie wyjaśnił, dlaczego Sugizo ma to zrobić, ale ciekawość zrobiła swoje. Gdy tylko dwaj członkowie Glay wrócili, mężczyzna poszedł do łazienki. Powoli, starając się nie hałasować, podszedł do trzeciej kabiny i lekko odsunął drzwi. Jiro stał między udami Hisashi'ego, podtrzymując drobnego chłopaka, który pojękiwał cicho, poddając się silnym pchnięciom niebieskowłosego. Sugihara wyszedł z łazienki nieco zmieszany, z jednej strony cieszył się, że Hisashi był zajęty, a z drugiej widział coś niewłaściwego w tym, że szesnastoletni chłopak uprawia seks w niemal publicznym miejscu.   
Potem pomyślał, że jest cholernym hipokrytą. 

\- Dostałem.. zajebiste recenzje - wydyszał Jun jednocześnie starając się odepchnąć partnera.  
\- Tylko o tym myślisz? - w głosie Yasuhiro było słychać śmiech.  
\- I jeszcze o tym, żebyś... się chociaż trochę.. odsunął.  
\- Czemu?  
\- Jesteś... głęboko... a... za głęboko. To prawie.. boli.  
Blondyn poczuł, jak usta starszego rozciągają się w uśmiechu. Zamiast posłuchać kochanka Sugizo zacisnął dłonie na jego udach, by przytrzymać go w miejscu i docisnął jeszcze mocniej.  
\- Kurwa!  
Nauczyciel zaśmiał się złośliwie i zaczął poruszać, jego ruchy były silne, jakby chciał zranić chłopaka. J z trudem łapał oddech, doszedł bez żadnej dodatkowej stymulacji. Z jego gardła wydarło się zachrypnięte przekleństwo. Myślał, że starszy zwolni, ale mężczyzna nie przestawał, wbijając się w niego coraz mocniej. Doszedł głęboko we wnętrzu nastolatka, wywołując w chłopaku jakiś rodzaj dyskomfortu. Nie wysuwał się z Juna, więc jasnowłosy poruszył biodrami próbując się odsunąć. Sugihara przytrzymał go w miejscu.   
\- O co ci chodzi, do cholery?  
\- Nie masz pojęcia, jak gorący i ciasny jesteś. Kiedy zaciskasz się na mnie... Czasami mam ochotę cię skrzywdzić tak, byś nie mógł chodzić.  
Onose uderzył go w twarz otwartą dłonią.   
\- Właśnie to robisz. Jestem cały poocierany.  
Przez oczy Sugizo przemknął cień strachu i mężczyzna zaczął się wysuwać z nastolatka. J położył dłoń na jego szyi i ścisnął na tyle mocno, by oddech starszego stał się urywany.   
\- Co ty wyprawiasz- mruknął niebezpiecznie cicho. - Rżnij mnie tak, że nie będę wiedział, czy błagać o więcej, czy o to, byś przestał.

***

Kiedy J prowadził Sugizo do mieszkania, które dopiero co kupił, starszy spodziewał się czegoś ekstrawaganckiego, ogromnego i zupełnie nie domowego. Apartament faktycznie był duży, z dwoma łazienkami, czterema sypialniami i pokojem gościnnym, ale poza tym nie było w nim nic dzikiego czy dziwnego. Było puste, chociaż Yasuhiro sądził, że Jun, kierując się wygodą, kupi umeblowane mieszkanie. Chłopak wzruszył ramionami i cicho wyznał, że myślał o wspólnych zakupach. Blondyn kupił mieszkanie w ramach prezentu urodzinowego dla samego siebie, za miesiąc kończył osiemnaście lat i chociaż w Japonii wciąż był nieletni, to wydawało mu się, że to idealny czas, by rozpocząć prawdziwe życie.  
Zaczynał kolejny etap życia jako jedna z najjaśniejszych gwiazd japońskiej sceny muzycznej. Mężczyzna był z niego niesamowicie dumny, ponieważ mimo popularności, którą nastolatek zdobył w tak szybkim czasie, wciąż pozostał wierny muzyce oraz swojemu postanowieniu, że będzie nagrywał dobre utwory a nie takie, które wpasowałyby się w trendy.  
Yasuhiro uśmiechnął się, kiedy usłyszał muzykę. Odtwarzacz był jedynym sprzętem, jaki znajdował się w apartamencie. Sugizo rozpoznał jedną z piosenek J'a, „One for all”, ta piosenka była dla niego, J sam to przyznał chociaż nie musiał nic mówić, nauczyciel i tak by wiedział.  
\- Trzeba ochrzcić to miejsce.  
I starszy wiedział, że oznaczało to uprawianie seksu w każdym pomieszczeniu.

Sugizo był szczęśliwy i wiedział, że J czuł to samo. Nagle wszystko stało się łatwiejsze. Bez rodziców, bez ograniczeń. Blondyn zajmował się muzyką, Sugihara nadal pracował jako nauczyciel i to działało, chociaż wielu ludzi dziwił ten związek. Tylko Shinya zdawał się mieć pewność, że tak powinno być. Ukrywanie związku nie było trudne, ludzie wciąż byli zbyt nieświadomi, by połączyć ze sobą fakty. Robiono im zdjęcia w różnych sytuacjach, ale nigdy nie złapano ich trzymających się za ręce czy całujących, i to wystarczyło, by wzięto ich za przyjaciół. Tak było wygodniej.   
Żyjąc tak wygodnie łatwo było zapomnieć o tym, że nie wszyscy mają tyle szczęścia. A może to ludzie do perfekcji opanowali sztukę udawania. Niezależnie od wszystkiego pewnego dnia Japonia zamarła sparaliżowana informacją, której nikt się nie spodziewał. Hideto „hide” Matsumoto popełnił samobójstwo. Sugizo polubił tego dziwnego mężczyznę, który uwierzył w talent jego partnera. Można powiedzieć, że się zaprzyjaźnili, chociaż to Jun mówił do hide „bracie.”   
Na początku J odpychał od siebie wiadomość o śmierci przyjaciela. Chodził jak otępiały, na pogrzebie tępo wpatrywał się w zdjęcia gitarzysty. Do domu wrócili od razu po ceremonii i wtedy Yasuhiro po raz pierwszy zobaczył łzy młodszego. Chłopak poszedł zrobić kawę. Kiedy Yasuhiro wszedł do kuchni jasnowłosy stał przy czajniku czekając, aż woda się zagotuje. Jedną dłoń trzymał na rączce, drugą włożył do kieszeni czarnych jeansów. Włosy miał związane czarną gumką. Twarz miał pochyloną, płakał bezgłośnie. Pozwalał łzom spływać po policzkach, zupełnie nie zawstydzony. Sugizo stwierdził, że właśnie to stanowiło o sile młodszego. Ta umiejętność bycia sobą, brak wstydu z powodu tego, kim się jest. W tym momencie wyglądał młodziej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Jun przygotował dwa kubki gorącego, gorzkiego napoju po czym pozwolił, by Sugizo go objął.   
Stali tak przez jakiś czas, wspierając jeden drugiego. Kiedy w końcu usiedli na dużej, wygodnej kanapie która stała w salonie. J oparł głowę na ramieniu partnera.   
\- Są rzeczy, o których nie mówimy nikomu myśląc, że tak będzie lepiej. Ale te rzeczy powoli nas zjadają, zabijają i potem kończymy tak, jak hide.  
\- Wiesz czemu?  
\- Nie było jednego powodu, był milion różnych drobnych powodów, które razem sprawiły, że on już dłużej nie mógł. Chociaż mogło być coś, co popchnęło go do tej decyzji, ostatni cios. Nie winię go. To trudne, zostawił nas wszystkich, ale mimo wszystko nie winię go. Nas to boli, ale jego musiało boleć o wiele bardziej.  
Sugihara nie potrafił podejść do tego w ten sposób, jeszcze nie teraz. Być może Onose przerósł go w pewien sposób.   
\- Jest coś, co mnie dręczy - wyznał nagle J.  
Starszy poczuł, jak mięśnie chłopaka napinają się.   
\- Pamiętasz, jak kiedyś przyszedłem strasznie pobity?  
\- Mhm.  
\- Właśnie po tym skończyłem z gangiem. Nie były to żadne porachunki, nic w tym stylu. Naszym liderem był Kimura. Naprawdę sądziłem, że mnie lubi. Jaki ja byłem naiwny. Ta historyjka o pierwszym razie nie była prawdziwa. Kimura najpierw mnie pobił, bo nie chciałem się zgodzić i walczyłem, a potem mnie przeleciał.  
Yasuhiro przytulił zesztywniałe ciało partnera.   
\- Nie, nie przeleciał mnie- poprawił się J, gardząc chęcią zamaskowania wszystkiego, uczynienia prawdy łatwiejszą. - Zgwałcił mnie. A potem rodzice założyli, że znów się biłem, że wreszcie dostałem za swoje. Nawet się nie zmartwili.  
Ostatnie zdanie dodał ze złością i goryczą.  
\- Byłem sobą, nie mogłem o tym mówić, bo byłem sobą.  
Potem znów płakał, jego ramiona trzęsły się lekko. Koszulka Sugizo zwilgotniała na piersi. Mężczyzna trzymał mocno jasnowłosego, tylko tyle mógł zrobić. 

J rzucił się w wir pracy, promocja nowego albumu nie pozwalała na myślenie, czucie. Jeździł po całej Japonii grając koncerty i świętując, gdy krążek przez kilka tygodni utrzymywał się na pierwszym miejscu najważniejszej listy przebojów. Od czasu do czasu dzwonił do kochanka, ale nie było w tym nic regularnego. Tak, jakby czasami przypominał sobie, że powinien zadzwonić. To było do przewidzenia. Z jednej strony zagłuszał ból po stracie kogoś tak ważnego, a z drugiej po prostu taki był, nigdy sentymentalny. Sugizo wiedział, że mógł liczyć na całkowitą wierność, mnóstwo uczuć i seksu, gdy J wróci. Jednak dopóki Onose był w trasie Yasuhiro był sam. Miał swoich przyjaciół, ale emocjonalnie pozostawał sam. W takich chwilach wydawał się sobie nudny. Chciałby ruszać w trasy, robić coś ekscytującego zamiast czekać, aż jego ekscytujący chłopak wróci z przygody.   
Chyba dlatego zgodził się na spotkanie, gdy po odebraniu telefonu usłyszał głos Inoe. Zaprosił go do siebie z czystej wygody. Nie miał ochoty iść do kawiarni, poza tym ktoś mógłby ich zobaczyć. Inoran przyszedł dosyć późno. Nie zmienił się, nadal wyglądał na znacznie młodszego, niż rzeczywiście był.   
\- Nie widzieliśmy się prawie cztery lata - powiedział na powitanie młodszy.  
Uśmiechnął się ciepło. Przyniósł ze sobą butelkę wina, które obaj lubili.   
Siedzieli w salonie i rozmawiali na wszystkie tematy oprócz jednego. Podświadomie unikali tematu J'a. Sugihara chyba czuł się nieswojo rozmawiając o partnerze, gdy nie było go przy nim. Zdołał się dowiedzieć, że Inoe dosyć szybko doszedł do takiego samego wniosku, jak on. Ryuichi był nudny i nawet najlepszy seks nie był w stanie tego ukryć.   
Inoran flirtował, Sugizo wiedział o tym, znał drugiego mężczyznę naprawdę dobrze, znał jego sztuczki. Starszy pozwolił sobie na flirt, potem pozwolił na pocałunek, który nie mógł uchodzić za niewinny czy przyjacielski. A potem odepchnął dłonie, które wędrowały w stronę jego rozporka. Odsunął się od byłego kochanka. Potrząsnął głową i stanowczo powiedział:  
\- Nie.  
Inoe przymknął oczy, uśmiechnął się po raz kolejny, tym razem smutno. Przeprosił i wyszedł. Nauczyciel odetchnął głęboko. Potrzebował mocnej herbaty.   
W kuchni paliło się światło. J wyjmował coś z lodówki.   
\- Jesteś?  
\- Graliśmy finał w Tokio, więc czemu miałbym nie być?  
\- No tak. Jak było?  
\- Dobrze. Jak smakował Inoe?  
Jun wciąż stał tyłem do Yasuhiro. Odwrócił się dopiero wtedy, gdy wyjął wszystko, czego potrzebował do przygotowania tostów.  
\- Nie jadłem z zespołem, żeby być wcześniej.  
\- Do niczego nie doszło, tylko się pocałowaliśmy.  
\- Sam sobie zaprzeczyłeś.  
\- Odmówiłem, ja...  
\- Wiem- przerwał mu basista. - Widziałem wszystko. Wiem, że nie spaliście ze sobą. Ale to nie jest tylko pocałunek, Sugihara.  
\- Jun...   
\- Muzyk. Osoba niegodna zaufania, uwielbiająca zabawę, używki i przygodny seks. Nie dbająca o nikogo, egocentryczna, łamiąca wszelkie zasady, porywcza, bez trudu raniąca innych, przez co nie nadająca się na partnera - wyrzucił z siebie młodszy. - Nauczyciel. Ktoś inteligentny, dogłębnie analizujący każde zdarzenie. Ktoś, kto nie działa pod wpływem impulsu, oferuje wsparcie. Idealny materiał na kochanka.  
Sugizo spojrzał w prawo, szukając oparcia dla wzroku. Czegokolwiek, byle nie patrzeć w pociemniałe ze złości, żalu, bólu i czegoś, czego mężczyzna nie umiał określić, oczy Onose. Policzki piekły. Wolałby, żeby piekły od ciosów, tak bardzo chciał, by Jun rzucił się na niego, pobił, zranił fizycznie. Chciał tego, umiałby się obronić, umiałby znieść to jak mężczyzna. Przyjąłby wszystko, co nie oznaczało słuchania o jego winie, co nie zmuszało do patrzenia na zrezygnowaną twarz jasnowłosego, całkowitego odcięcia od kogoś, kto jeszcze kilka minut wcześniej był tak bliski. Teraz stały między nimi dwa grube mury, jeden zbudowany przez bezmyślność Sugihary, drugi wzniesiony przez broniącego się przed nim basistę.  
Byłoby łatwiej, ale on nie zasługiwał na łatwiej. Zasługiwał na matowe spojrzenie i dobrze przemyślane słowa, wysyczane prosto w twarz.  
\- Pocałunek, seks to wszystko jest zdradą. Powiedziałbyś mi, że się całowaliście?  
\- Nie.  
\- Właśnie.  
J taki był. I Sugizo o tym wiedział.

***

Minęło kilka lat odkąd po raz ostatni widział Tomo i chłopak, teraz młody mężczyzna, zmienił się chyba bardziej od J'a. Jego włosy wciąż były czerwone, ale teraz czerwień była głęboka, intensywna. Obciął długie kosmyki zostawiając krótką, poszarpaną fryzurę. Nie chodziło o wygląd, o wyostrzone rysy. Chociaż jego oczy wciąż były duże niczym oczy dziecka, to patrzyły inaczej. Były w nich dojrzałość i siła a także cień smutku, który pogłębił się na widok starszego.  
Wokalista miał na sobie idealnie skrojony, czarny żakiet, spodnie zrobione z przylegającego materiału i granatowe martensy. Wyglądał poważnie, jakby chciał pokazać Sugizo, że nie żartuje.  
\- Miałeś go przez tyle lat. Przez tyle lat był szczęśliwy. A teraz z nim skończyłeś i rzuciłeś mi resztki, które mam pozbierać - powiedział z goryczą w głosie Tomo. - Ale ja się nie brzydzę, nie uniosę się dumą.  
\- Słuchaj, to nie tak..  
\- Kochasz go? To chcesz powiedzieć? Nieważne. Ja poczekam aż cię znienawidzi.  
\- Znienawidzi? Jun? - zapytał Yasuhiro z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Skrzywdziłeś go bardziej, niż ktokolwiek inny.  
\- Nie ja, Ki..  
\- Kimura? Daj spokój, tamto bolało go długo, nadal boli, ale on nie kochał Kimury. Ty jesteś gorszy.  
Oczy nauczyciela rozszerzyły się komicznie, otworzył usta, by o coś zapytać, ale Tomo go uprzedził.  
\- Myślałeś, że tylko ty wiesz o Kimurze? Nie, przyjaźniłem się z nim dłużej, niż ty go znasz. Wiem to co ty, może nawet więcej. Jun przywiązuje się i jest wierny dopóki się go nie zawiedzie. Ja jeszcze tego nie zrobiłem. Myślisz pewnie, to tylko pocałunek, nic wielkiego. Ale to pocałunek z byłym partnerem, którego kiedyś kochałeś. To emocjonalna niewierność. Wybrałeś najgorszy z możliwych momentów, on wciąż myśli o hide.  
\- Gdzie on teraz mieszka?  
\- U mnie, nie jesteśmy razem, po prostu pozwoliłem mu zająć jeden pokój.  
Tomo wstał z zamiarem odejścia. Sugizo spojrzał na niego przepraszająco.  
\- Twoja.. ostatnia płyta. Jest naprawdę dobra i świetnie się sprzedaje. Gratulacje.  
Wokalista uniósł jedną z idealnych brwi.  
\- Dzięki.  
Nauczyciel wpatrywał się w plecy odchodzącego mężczyzny. Może od początku do tego zmierzali.

Onose zawsze zastanawiało za co Tomo go kochał. Wokalista czekał na niego i chociaż miewał romanse, to nigdy nie były one ważne, w każdej chwili był gotów zerwać z obecnym partnerem by związać się z basistą. Jun podziwiał jego wytrwałość, nie uważał, że zasługuje na takie przywiązanie. Czerwonowłosy już dawno przestał być naiwnym dzieckiem i zawsze mieli o czym rozmawiać. Lubili też milczeć w swoim towarzystwie, znali się tak długo, że nie było w tym nic niezręcznego.   
Tomo wszedł do pokoju zajmowanego przez blondyna, przyniósł mu kawę i trochę zupy, którą dopiero ugotował. J poczekał, aż wokalista postawi tacę, dopiero wtedy złapał go za nadgarstek powstrzymując przed odejściem.  
\- Najpierw zostawili mnie rodzice, potem odszedł hide a teraz Sugizo. Tylko ty mnie nie zostawiłeś.  
\- I nie zostawię.  
\- Wiem. Doceniam to, naprawdę. Dziękuję za wszystko.  
Basista złożył na szczupłym nadgarstku lekki pocałunek. Tomo przytulił przyjaciela, jasne włosy pachniały alkoholem i dymem papierosowym. Wokalista podświadomie wiedział, że powinien się martwić, ale postanowił zostawić to na później. 

Prasa uwielbiała skandale, więc J był przez nią wielbiony. Na początku wszyscy myśleli, że jest kolejnym ładnym chłopcem, który pozuje na tego złego. Nie dawał im powodów, by o nim pisali, był zbyt zajęty muzyką. A potem to się zmieniło, wraz z popularnością wzrosła ilość śledzących go paparazzi, chociaż wciąż nie było to na taką skalę jak w Ameryce. Po śmierci hide prasa szczególnie interesowała się ludźmi, którzy byli z nim blisko. Nagle Kiyoshi, J, Ina i kilkunastu innych muzyków straciło resztki prywatności.   
Sugizo niemal codziennie znajdował w gazecie zrobione z ukrycia zdjęcia J'a. Na większości z nich basista był pijany, przynajmniej tak zakładano. Nikt nie chciał się zastanawiać nad tym, czy Jun miał problem z narkotykami.   
Kiedy na okładkach niemal wszystkich gazet znalazło się zrobione podczas jednego z koncertów zdjęcie Onose całującego się z Tomo ludzie zaczęli spekulować. Pocałunek był głęboki i było w nim coś, co nie pozwalało zwalić tego na fanservice. Wprawdzie obaj mężczyźni zaprzeczyli, by łączyło ich coś więcej, ale ludzie mówili. Sugizo był zazdrosny, chociaż nie miał do tego prawa.  
Niecałe dwa tygodnie później basista sprawił, że wszyscy zapomnieli o tym zdarzeniu, gdy do internetu wyciekło nagranie z koncertu, na którym J pod wpływem alkoholu niszczy oświetlenie, a potem szarpie osobę z obsługi, która chciała mu przeszkodzić. Fani byli zachwyceni jego dzikością, reszta wrzała z oburzenia. Domagano się oficjalnego okazania skruchy. Jun wyśmiał to na swoim blogu wspominając przy tym, że osoba, która powinna być na niego wściekła, zaatakowany przez niego mężczyzna, zrzuciła to na wybuchowy charakter młodego muzyka i nie planowała wnosić pozwu. Sugizo zastanawiał się, co stało za tym wszystkim, dlaczego znów był tak wściekły na cały świat. Chciał zadzwonić i zapytać, ale nie rozmawiali ze sobą i nauczyciel wiedział, że basista nie odbierze.

Telefon zadzwonił wcześnie rano. Była sobota i gdyby nie fakt, iż na wyświetlaczu pojawił się jakiś obcy numer Yasuhiro zwyzywałby dzwoniącego za budzenie go o tak nieludzkiej godzinie. Zamiast tego odchrząknął i odebrał siląc się na uprzejmość.   
\- Przepraszam, że cię budzę.  
Tomo miał zmęczony głos, ale nie był to ten rodzaj zmęczenia, który wynikał ze wstania zbyt wcześnie. To zmęczenie miało swoje źródło gdzie indziej.   
\- Stało się coś?  
\- Dzieje się przez ostatnie miesiące. Ale zanim o tym, słyszałeś „Heaven”?  
Sugizo przymknął oczy przypominając sobie łagodne dźwięki jednego z najnowszych utworów J'a. Kiedy nie wsłuchiwał się w tekst piosenka była seksowną balladą zaśpiewaną mruczącym, zachrypniętym głosem J'a. Potem docierały do niego słowa, bo muzyka jasnowłosego to nie tylko dźwięki, ale też słowa.   
_”I'm walking alone along the continuing road,  
I was wounded deep inside my soul,  
Merely a night where my sighs are transparent”_*  
I nagle piękna piosenka zmieniała się w bolesny wyrzut.   
\- Tak.  
\- Wiesz, że to dla ciebie?  
\- Wiem. A „Lost” jest dla kogo?  
\- Częściowo dla niego, częściowo dla mnie. Nieważne. Nagrywając ten album był prawie cały czas pijany.  
\- To chyba jest geniuszem, skoro udało mu się w ten sposób nagrać coś tak dobrego.  
\- Nigdy w to nie wątpiłem, ale nie rozumiesz. On jest prawie zawsze wcięty. Nie pamiętam, kiedy widziałem go trzeźwego, a widzimy się codziennie. Nie wiem, co robić.  
\- Nie sądzę, bym mógł pomóc.  
\- Może jednak, może powinieneś przyjść i z nim pogadać.   
\- Sądzisz, że to moja wina? - zapytał starszy po chwili milczenia.  
\- Częściowo tak. Na pewno nie zrzucam na ciebie całej winy, ale wiesz, jak to jest. Małe rzeczy.  
\- Nie chcesz, by skończył jak hide.  
\- A ty tego chcesz...?  
Yasuhiro zanotował adres. Postanowił pojechać tam nim basista wstanie i sięgnie po pierwsze piwo. 

Leżąc w rozkopanej pościeli, przytulając się do poduszki, Jun wyglądał jak mały chłopiec. Sugizo przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, nie mógł nie zauważyć, że duże łóżko spokojnie mogło pomieścić dwie osoby. Chociaż J trzymał się swojej strony druga część łóżka także była w nieładzie. Poszedł do kuchni, do Tomo, który przygotowywał śniadanie. Który zajął jego miejsce.   
\- Jesteście parą.  
\- Tak, już tak.   
Nauczyciel nie powiedział nic więcej. W milczeniu czekali, aż basista wstanie. Kiedy wreszcie do nich dołączył najpierw nie zauważył byłego partnera, a potem zamarł najwyraźniej zszokowany jego obecnością.   
\- Co ty tu robisz? - zapytał prawie agresywnie.  
\- Tomo do mnie zadzwonił.  
\- Po co?  
To pytanie skierowane było do Tomo. Tym razem głos Onose nie był tak szorstki, pojawiła się w nim miękka nuta i Yasuhiro zastanowił się, czy J kocha wokalistę.  
\- Nie wiem, co robić Jun. Może on będzie wiedział.  
\- Co robić z czym?  
\- Wiesz z czym.  
Blondyn pochylił głowę. Nie miał zamiaru udawać, że nie wie.   
\- Nie chcę jego pomocy. Już nie wierzę w jego dojrzałość.  
Sugizo próbował coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnował gdy zauważył, że J'a naprawdę nie obchodzi to, co miał do powiedzenia. Mimo wszystko zjedli razem śniadanie, Tomo chciał przeprosić starszego za wezwanie go na marne. Basista prawie się nie odzywał, a jeśli już, to mówił tylko do czerwonowłosego. 

Sugizo w końcu zrozumiał, że ma dosyć bycia niezbyt dobrze opłacanym nauczycielem i postarał się o pracę na uniwersytecie. Zarobki były znacznie lepsze, a studenci znacznie bardziej zaangażowani. Czuł wprawdzie, że coś traci, że już nigdy nie będzie patrzył na buntujących się, dorastających nastolatków, że już zawsze będzie spotykał świadomych siebie młodych ludzi, jednak musiał coś stracić, by zyskać coś innego. Kiedy po raz pierwszy stanął przed nowymi uczniami ktoś niezbyt cicho powiedział „on się przyjaźni z J'em!” Tłum zareagował entuzjastycznie, najwyraźniej trafił na wielbicieli basisty, byli oni jednak zbyt dobrze wychowani i nieśmiali, by wypytywać go o szczegóły.   
W połowie drugiego semestru studenci żyli wyjazdem Onose do Stanów Zjednoczonych, zrobił to po raz pierwszy od śmierci hide. Ludzie zastanawiali się, czy miał zamiar nagrywać z tamtejszymi muzykami, czy pojechał w innym celu. Sugizo wiedział od Tomo, że J miał dwa powody. Jednym z nich była muzyka, a drugim chęć walki z uzależnieniem.

***

Sugizo i Tomo utrzymywali kontakt do czasu, aż J wrócił z Los Angeles. Wrócił z dwoma muzykami i wolny od uzależnienia.  
Potem rozmawiali ze sobą coraz rzadziej, aż w końcu przestali. Yasuhiro zrozumiał, że od tej chwili nie było dla niego miejsca w ich związku. Zaakceptował to, zajął się swoim życiem. Spotykał nowych ludzi, romansował, nie wiązał się z nikim na stałe i po raz kolejny odkrył, że życie wykładowcy może być ciekawe. Nie trzeba być muzykiem, by czerpać radość z życia.  
Ale wciąż kupował płyty J'a. Nie z lojalności. Po prostu były dobre.

***

Rzadko otrzymywał listy. W erze internetu mało kto decydował się na taką formę komunikacji. Zdziwił się więc, kiedy między ulotkami i rachunkami zobaczył czerwoną kopertę. Nie było nazwiska nadawcy. Ostrożnie otworzył kopertę, nie chciał rozerwać zawartości, a przy okazji przedłużał przyjemność wynikającą z otrzymania tajemniczego listu. W środku znalazł proste, wydrukowane na sztywnym papierze zaproszenie. Papier był kremowy, lekko chropowaty. Jedynym kolorowym elementem był czerwonożółty płomień narysowany w samym centrum. Sugizo poczuł, jak przez ciało przebiega mu dreszcz podniecenia. Otworzył zaproszenie. Znaki napisane czarnym atramentem mile połechtały ego Yasuhiro. Tego typu kartki zazwyczaj się drukuje, a potem zapraszający składa podpis, jeśli ma na to ochotę. Dostanie własnoręcznie wypisanego zaproszenia było bardzo miłe i Sugizo poczuł się wyróżniony. Wiadomość była krótka. J zapraszał go na imprezę z okazji dwudziestych piątych urodzin. Nie trzeba było przynosić prezentów.  
Dopiero trzymając zaproszenie w dłoniach uświadomił sobie, jak długo nie widział basisty. Nie miał wątpliwości, że chce iść na imprezę. Jego dwudzieste piąte urodziny spędzili w łóżku i Yasuhiro zastanawiał się, czy J też o tym pomyślał, gdy wypisywał kartkę.

Stojąc przed wejściem do mieszkania J'a, młodszy miał jakąś awersję do domów i wybierał apartamenty za każdym razem, gdy zmieniał miejsce zamieszkania, Sugiharę dopadły wątpliwości. Może nie był to najlepszy pomysł, bał się, że Onose będzie nim rozczarowany. Nie uważał, by się zmienił, ale był już po trzydziestce i nigdy nie wiadomo. W końcu zapukał, skoro kupił już prezent i się wystroił, to nie było sensu tego marnować.   
\- Sugizo - przywitał go J.  
Przez chwilę przyglądali się sobie porównując teraźniejszość z przeszłością. Starszy miał przewagę, w końcu widywał zdjęcia jasnowłosego w gazetach. Trochę go szokował lekki zarost Onose oraz jego włosy, które wciąż były jasne, ale o wiele krótsze. Nadawały mu niegrzeczny wygląd.   
\- Nie zmieniłeś się - stwierdził młodszy, wpuszczając gościa do środka.  
\- Ty właściwie też nie, chociaż wyglądasz doroślej. Zapomniałem, że jesteś wyższy ode mnie.  
Yasuhiro podał J'owi czerwoną torebkę z prezentem.  
\- Wszystkiego najlepszego.  
\- Ludzie zawsze kupują prezenty, nawet jeśli mówi im się, że nie trzeba. Ale dzięki. Lubię je otwierać.  
Jun pochylił się by w ramach podziękowania złożyć na ustach byłego partnera szybki pocałunek. Gest ten był naturalny, wyglądało na to, że J zawsze tak dziękuje i Sugizo nawet się nad nim nie zastanowił.   
Basista zaprowadził go do salonu i Yasuhiro odkrył, jak bardzo wierny jest J. Większość z obecnych na imprezie ludzi znała go od lat, wykładowca także ich znał z czasów, gdy jeszcze spotykał się z Onose. Kiedy niski, wiecznie uśmiechnięty Shinya podał mu drinka Sugizo musiał się roześmiać. 

J pił alkohol, chociaż Tomo wiecznie narzekał, że nie powinien. Pił z umiarem, znał swoje limity i nie bał się, że znów wróci do nałogu. Wokalista posyłał mu niezadowolone spojrzenia z drugiego końca pokoju. Jun uśmiechnął się do niego i jego partnera, po czym rozejrzał się za osobą, która najbardziej go interesowała. Goście byli w większości pijani, więc dawali sobie radę bez niego.   
Znalazł go na balkonie, Sugizo opierał się o balustradę i palił, wpatrując się w ciemne niebo. Blondyn stanął obok, także zapalił.   
\- Chłopak Tomo jest miły.  
\- Jest świetny. Sam ich poznałem.  
\- Żartujesz? Swatałeś swojego chłopaka?  
\- Nie byliśmy już razem. Pierwszy raz rozstałem się z kimś tak fajnie, nadal jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Tak jest najlepiej.  
\- A twój partner?  
\- Niedawno rozstałem się z jednym, nic ważnego.  
Rozmawiali o tym, jak teraz żyją. Nie było między nimi żadnej ukrytej złości czy niechęci. Jun uśmiechał się przez cały czas, wyglądał na zadowolonego. Kiedy wchodzili do mieszkania Sugizo wydawało się, że jasnowłosy przesunął dłonią po jego dłoni, ale nie miał pewności. Usiedli na ogromnym łóżku, nie zapalali światła. Tokio nocą było wystarczająco jasne.   
\- Wtedy... Chyba przesadziłem.  
\- Nie. To dobrze, że się rozstaliśmy. Mogłeś spróbować życia, innych mężczyzn.  
\- Może i tak.  
J przyglądał się starszemu.  
\- Nie całuję każdego, kto daje mi prezent.  
\- Więc czemu mnie pocałowałeś?  
\- Nie mogłem się powstrzymać.  
Wnętrze ust basisty smakowało papierosami i alkoholem, nie najprzyjemniejszy miks, jednak Sugizo nie miał nic przeciwko, sam musiał smakować podobnie.

 

*- J „Heaven”, tłumaczenie nie moje.


End file.
